Watshi O Dakishimete
by TerribleTerrors13
Summary: She never thought that a simple encounter with someone who supposed to wear a pair of white sneakers and boy's uniform would be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _First Encounter:_ Tou Chaku (到着)

"Arrival"

* * *

"So, do you already know about the incident?" The ginger-haired girl who looked like a maniac from having a large portion of her lunch asked the girl beside her. Offering a piece of garlic bread to the girl and got the 'no, thank you' from the Asian girl.

"Incident?"

"Oh, come on, Mikasa. Did Eren truly don't let you watching the TV?"

"Blame him. He uses the TV to play tons of games every single hour." Mikasa said as if she really blamed her adopted brother, even though she was not. Watching the moving pictures from the big box which made so many sounds was just not her thing. She tended to wander along the street to see the scenery from her view, went home when the sun already set, and finally made her beloved little brother went mad because she never told him about where she went.

"So, what's about the incident you said?"

"Ah, yeah, you're right. The house at the end of the street was burned down last night. The police found a corpse of a middle-age lady turned into ashes. That's really creepy."

"Yeah, it is." Replied Mikasa simply without having any gasps from the news.

"That's it? What a doll, Mikasa. You don't even scared or thinking about something?"

"Not really."

"Got it. Hands up for me and high five for you."

"But, seriously, what happened with the fire last night?" Mikasa seemed a bit curious about the fire Sasha just told her. For the first time, she heard about someone was being killed around this place since she moved here ten years ago. It was a very peaceful place for sure.

"I left with Connie this morning, passed through the burnt house. We just saw the police line around the house and some people were talking about the incident."

"Did you hear what they said?"

"Don't underestimate my sensitive hearing, Mikasa." Said Sasha, full of pride. "A man said that the victim – the lady – was a prostitute and has a son. Maybe that's the reason we never saw the lady much."

Mikasa gulped a little.

"How about the son? Were they found the corpse?"

"That's the problem. They didn't find any clues about the son. There's no bones found, so they assumed she just lived alone because only two or three people have seen the son. And people think what they saw was some kind of imagination."

"She didn't have any relatives?"

"Ah, knowing the lady's name first will give a really big effect to the case, Mikasa."

"No one knows her name? That's weird."

"Absolutely."

Mikasa stopped her eating for a moment. Thinking about the weird incident that startled her a bit. After ten years lived here, she never knew about the lady and her son who lived at the end of the street. The simple house with a simple architecture was always had no light at the night. Being the darkest one and camouflaged with the sky when the night came made the house looked like it has no resident. Who would know there were human beings lived at that kind of place?

"Hey, Mikasa, do you already hear we will get a new student?" Asked Sasha while she packed her lunch box and licked a little crumbs of bread on her fingers. Mikasa woke up from her deep thought when she heard the bell rang loudly to the entire school.

"A new student? In middle of the year?" Mikasa looked confused. It was just unusual. She never knew about having a new student in the middle of the year when summer just ended.

"Don't know. I just heard the teachers talking about the new student this morning in the office. I hope she's not a freak who disguise himself so he can go to the girls' school and fuck every girls."

"Sasha, language."

"Sorry, Ma'am. But, who knows. The typical bad guy who always takes advantages from the situation, disguise himself and make him looks like a girl, come to the girls' school, flirts with the girls and when he gets their attention and admiration, he will do everything to make the girls bend on their knees and suck his massive dick."

"You're talking too much today, Sasha. Will you be shut up for the rest of the day if I say I will treat you a piece of cake after school?" They walked through the corridor to their class. Passed through all the girls who still having a lot of conversations with each other.

"Ah, you know me so well, Mikasa. Like a Mum knows when her little girl is going to pup." Mikasa just chuckled at her friend.

"Shut up and let's go. I don't want to get another detention because of your always-hungry-stomach."

"Hey, don't blame my stomach!" Sasha tried to deny the fact about her always-hungry-stomach. The truth was she could not get away from food for a minute (except when she got really serious on something) and acted like a total freak who were ready to rip someone's head without any hesitations. Once, Mikasa got her very first (and she hoped that would be her last too) detention because her best friend unique behaviour. Sasha was having a rough day and that was making a big effect to what she did. She went rampage and then jumped onto a girl. Bite her arm with droll rolling over her arm then followed by a hard punch on Sasha's face and that was absolutely making her right eye turned into blue. Mikasa could not stand to see someone hurt her friend and caught the girl's punch before it could reach Sasha's face for the second time. When a teacher passed and saw the three girls got into action, the office was already waiting for them.

"It's just natural, you know. People always get hungry."

"Not all the time like you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Hey, you two. When will you stop talking like a lesbian couple outside the class when everybody is already in, huh? Hanji-san will be coming soon." Mikasa and Sasha lost their attention to each other and started to give it to another girl who stood at the door.

"Annie!" Shouted Sasha and ran to hug the blonde girl. Annie's punch felt right on Sasha's face and knocked her out after she landed on the floor.

"Hey, Annie. How's class going?" Mikasa picked Sasha and carried her like a sack of sand on her shoulder into the classroom.

"Under control, of course." Annie was the class president. Cool girl who always seemed calm but has a deep death glare to control the class without saying anything. Mikasa was the candidate too at first (because Sasha shouted her name so loud to make her into the candidate list), but she did not get the most voting. Again, controlling people was not her thing. She just wanted to stay alone and had a little chat with close friends.

"I heard from Sasha we will get a new student. Am I right?"

"Ah, about that. Hanji-san just told me this morning about that. The girl will join us in the fifth period and that means now. Maybe that's the reason why Hanji-san is kind of late. She never late before."

"But, isn't that a bit unusual? Having a new student in this time is really weird."

Mikasa put Sasha on her chair beside Annie's. She did not really like to sit with someone and tended to sit alone facing the outside view through the window. A type of girl who can stand alone without having trouble on it.

"I think so. But Hanji-san didn't tell me anything more about it. Maybe she's special, huh?"

"Perhaps."

"Hello, girls!" The door suddenly yanked with a loud thud when the eccentric teacher with glasses came into the room. The girls just made a low sigh when they looked at their homeroom teacher. "How's everybody, huh?"

"I probably will kill myself if she have to be my homeroom teacher for the next year. What a weirdo." Sighed Annie after rolling her eyes.

"That's so rude, Annie." Sasha finally awoke from her deep slumber a moment ago. She still had a big bump on her forehead and a tissue on her nose because the bleeding.

"Ah! Almost forgot! We got a new friend here! Hey, beauty, can you come into the class?" The news which Hanji-san just said a second ago made a few student gasped a little. They probably though about how weird having a new student in this time like what Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie though.

A girl – a cute girl you may say – walked into the room like she did not care about what people thought about her on her first day. She was very cute indeed. She was probably around 5'2" and her height was understandable for girls around their age. Mikasa took a look at her. She wore the uniform like the others, a short black skirt and a creamy sweater which covered the plain white shirt under it. Even with her height, she got a nice leg and her skin looked rather pale than Mikasa's. The eyes, oh yes, the eyes, she has greyish pupils and a little touch of blue with a black-framed-glasses helped her to see clearly. Mikasa could not explain much about her expression. A plain emotionless girl who has that kind of eyes which looked very intimidating and could kill you with a single glare. She absolutely has a very beautiful black hair like a raven's feather was growing from her scalp and parted on her forehead. It looked silky and made Mikasa wanted to touch it and run her fingers through it (maybe helped her to comb her hair). But when the nameless girl turned her head a bit, Mikasa saw something unusual from her hairstyle. _Wait, an undercut?_ Mikasa thought.

"So, what's your name?" Hanji-san smiled when she stood beside the expressionless new girl.

"Levi. Just Levi."

 _Is that a boy'_ _s voice?_ Mikasa thought again.

* * *

Hello! It's my first fan fiction in this beautiful fandom, so, I want to say massive sorry if there are so much grammar mistakes because English is not my mother language (but I still try to improve it, yey!).

I got the idea and the motivation to make this (totally) absurd fan fiction was from my friend, _macco1897_ (you can find her on tumblr! You can find me with the same name too ;-) I didn't really remember how all of this started, we were talking about something and started making a prompt about Rivamika and yeah, I thought that was very hilarious to make an AU fan fiction where Levi was a student in a private girls' school. (Like I said earlier, we are so crazy, but – OH GOD WHAT WAS IN OUR MIND). I try to make the characters are less OOC because I want to keep the atmosphere (?) But it seems Sasha has a lot of guts in this fanfiction, lol (she seems like the second Levi with a bit of Jean's touch of how blunt she is).

So, uh, yeah, thanks for reading! Many kisses from me will be delivered to your heart ;-D


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Encounter:_ Hajimemashite (始めまして )

"Nice To Meet You"

* * *

"Quite staring at me, brat."

"What?"

"You've been looking at me since I was walking into the class. Did you not like sitting with me? I can move if –"

"No, no, it's ok." The truth was, Mikasa had been taken a look at the girl beside her for a very long time. The sixth period was almost over and she always had an eye for him for almost – _oh, wow, two hour_ s, she thought.

"Can I ask you something, Levi- _chan_?" Asked Mikasa a bit curious about the new girl.

With a fast movement, Levi turned her head and narrowed her eyes to Mikasa. "Don't you dare to use _that_ disgusting honourific. Levi is fine."

"Oh, ah, sorry." Mikasa stopped. _This was really awkward_. "Can.. can I still ask you a question?"

"Spilt it out."

"Did your school allow you to get your hair shaped in undercut?"

Levi made a 'tch' sound after rolling his eyes. "I don't give a damn about those regulations. My life isn't fucking them."

Mikasa sure knew how fucked her life was since she was born. She always knew that misfortune never left her side from time to time and then finally fucked her life. Mikasa wasn't that kind of girl who believed in luck, but now, she got the proof from the mighty life. And for the millionth times, today, she met a new girl who looked so pretty but had a damn masculine voice like those actor who played in the porn video, made an eerie sound when they whispered and finally made those girls lost their brains. And that was enough to proof Mikasa that her life would never get any better.

"And... why you have such a heavy voice? Your voice sounds like a boy who just hit his puberty." Mikasa said to him bluntly. Levi turned her head slowly and made a weird expression towards Mikasa. Her sharp eyes seemed like they wanted to jump over her glasses so she could look at her without any barriers.

"Did you just make fun of me?"

"W-what? N-No! I'm sorry if what I said was offended you, but I really curious about it..." Mikasa curled her fingers on her lap with a blush on her cheeks. She was so ashamed about what she just said earlier.

"I got a lot of that. People usually say that my voice sounds like boys. Maybe when I was an unborn baby, I was a boy. But suddenly turn into a girl, changed everything – include my boy's genital – and left the damn voice tape unchanged. Do you know what I have been through? They thought I was a fucking transgender or a _weeboo_ , can you believe that? The heck they are talking about. I'm a fucking girl goddamit. How those assholes can judge me by only hear my fucking voice, can you imagine where the fuck their stupid brains gone? Those fuckers are never learnt and they probably eat their own shits and attacked their brains for god's sake that's so filthy."

Mikasa stopped her breathing for a moment. She didn't know what the hell was going on right now (especially with the girl beside her).

"Are you done talking?"

"Absolutely yes." Levi shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the chair. She narrowed her eyes on the talking teacher in front of the class while Mikasa looked at her, quite shocked.

"You're sure talking a lot... and swearing."

Levi smirked. "You know nothing about me, _Mikasa-chan_."

* * *

Four o'clock in the evening after school was the perfect time for Mikasa to go to the small café not so far from the school. She liked to go there because the place was so peaceful though it was placed in the crowded area. The old name tag with a simple name – _Pot O' Tea_ – stuck on the top of the building looked ragged like an old man who could fall anytime when the big wind came. The door had a little bell that would ring when the door opened as a signal that someone had come. There were pictures of the old time hung on the wall beautifully. Without any patterns, the picture made a good point of how old the shop was. She could hear the squealed sound when she stepped on the obsolete wooden floor.

It really soothed Mikasa when she sat on the chair beside the window. Looked outside when the cup of tea was on her hand and the fume soared to the air. Rain was her beloved time to sit there alone – she always pefered to sit alone. From here, she could see everyone outside the shop. Got busy with their activities while she was sat down peacefully behind the window. The droplets that stuck on the window made an absurd pattern when they felt down to the ground. There was a special feeling when she looked at the droplets, a miserable droplet, she would automatically smile when she saw it.

The truth was, she was not a tea addict. She just loved the smell of it, strong but not that sweet, kind of reminded her about herself. The old man behind the counter who always smiled when she walked into the shop once told her about the art of tea. She nodded enthuastically every time she saw him smiled while he told her everything he knew about it. _Some people will tell you there is a great deal of poetry and fine sentiment in a chest of tea_ , he once told her. The end of the day came quickly. His wrinkled hand was the one that usually gave Mikasa a slow handshake when she went home as the last customer. And that was the last day she saw the old man.

"This shop has a good taste of a cake." Sasha bite a big portion of a chocolate cake into her mouth and made her hard to talk.

"Do you like it?" Mikasa took a sip of her black tea. She kept her promise to treat Sasha a piece of cake if she could shut her mouth up for a day and Sasha actually did that. From now, Mikasa understood something about making a deal with someone. She would not asked someone to stop doing something by giving them something they liked. For example, Sasha. She chose the most expensive one in the shop and Mikasa could not say no because she already made a promise. _A piece of cake_ _, you say. The most expensive one, you say._

"Can't say no of course. How could you never told me about this place?"

"You never ask."

Sasha laughed loudly. A few people in the shop had their eyes on the both of them. "Sassy like always, Mikasa- _chan_."

"Can you stop teasing me? What's wrong if she call me that?" Mikasa groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It's just funny, you know. No one ever call you with a honourific and gave you a smirk before. Even more she's a new student. Levi-chan is so cute!" Said Sasha with enthusiasm when they talked about Levi. "Speaking of her, she has a weird voice as a girl. Does she swallow a life frog what?"

Mikasa spilled out her tea. Could not help herself for not laughing.

"I kind of afraid of her, especially her eyes. Feels like I'm watching the live action of Sadako in front of my eyes and her as the undercuted-Sadako. Can you imagine her crawling from a well with those intimidating and I-will-kill-you-in-second eyes? That will be the most terrified scene ever. Oh, and look at those boobs! I can see through her sweater that she wear a C cup, holy shit even I only wear a B cup. She's so lucky, has a small body but get a very big boobs."

"Can we stop talking about her? How if she's somewhere listening to us?"

"Don't be afraid, _Mikasa-chan_. She's nowhere to be found and _I don't give a damn_." Said Sasha while she was intimidating Levi. "Did you heard what I just said? You were, right? I love the way she's swearing! Sounds like she's a girl who has a slave and act like the master."

Sasha kept laughing like a maniac while Mikasa used both of her hands to cover her face. She wanted to hide herself from people who kept staring and narrowed their eyes to the two girls beside the window.

"Ah, here you guys. Sasha's voice is so easy to realise." A voice came and stopped Sasha's laugh. A boy on black uniform stood beside their table. Holding a small cup of brewed tea.

"Connie!" Yelled Sasha and hugged her best friend. Connie was a student in a public school not too far from Mikasa's. He usually went to school with Sasha because their house were so close from each other.

"Hey, Connie."

"Hey, Mikasa. Can I take Sasha with me? Her Dad can't stop calling to take her home because she has a duty to do." Connie left a loud sigh and palmed her forehead with his hand.

"Wait, what? What does he want me to do?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not his son." He took Sasha collar and dragged her into her feet. "And, Mikasa, I think Eren will be very happy if you answer his call. He's going mad again and can't stop babbling about you." Mikasa then checked her phone. There were twelve missed calls and seven messages. Mikasa just sighed.

"Bye, Mikasa! See you tomorrow." Yelled Sasha again while she dragged by Connie to the door.

"Bye, Mikasa. See you again."

"Bye, guys."

Mikasa checked her phone again. Swiped the phone and showed the photo of Sasha and herself as the background. She wrote a few number on her screen and rang someone who she thought would be lectured her right here, right now, by the telephone.

" **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU**." A boy's voice from the phone sounded really mad.

"At the shop. Why?"

The voice just groaned loudly and probably smacked his entire face. "Why? You ask me **why**? Oh, God, Mikasa, can you just text me or do something before you go somewhere? I was at your school this evening to pick you up and waited for you for a half decade and you didn't show up for God knows how long. And you just asked me **why**?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to pick me up. How am I supposed to know?"

"Why didn't you answer my call?"

"Sorry about that, I was too focused listening to Sasha. I will go home in a minute. Don't worry."

"Do you want me to pick you up? The sun is going to sink soon and I think you are –"

"Eren, I can knock you up with one punch." Mikasa said in defence with a pride. The truth was, Mikasa was the black belt in karate. One day, her adopted brother, Eren, challenged her to do hand-to-hand combat to prove to his friend that he could beat a black belt. But, before Eren could throw a punch, Mikasa already had her fist on his face and knocked him up with a single punch.

"...Fine. I'll be waiting at home. Be careful."

"Ok."

She hung up the telephone and placed it on the table. Took her last sip of the tea. After tidied up her bag, she walked to the counter and gave a few sheet of money to the middle age man behind the counter, the son of the old man who owned the shop. Mikasa opened the door and made a disappointed face when she saw the rain was felt down. _Oh stupid me, I forgot my umbrella_ , she cursed under her breath.

"Do you think someone with no umbrella needs a walk with another one who has?" Spoke a familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head and found Levi with an umbrella on her hand.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Asked Mikasa when she found out Levi still wore her uniform too like her.

"Listening to you and your shitty friend talk about how marvellous my boobs are."

Mikasa blushed so hard until she felt like she wanted to die right now. Her cheeks were so red and she could felt that both of her ears were so hot. "Y-You were there?"

"Fucking yes." There was an awkward silent between them. Mikasa still in her deep thought about how embarrassed she was right now while Levi didn't know how to start a conversation in this kind of situation.

"So, do you want me to take you home? If you want to wait until the rain subsides, you'll wait until your filthy socks get drenched." With a shy nod, Mikasa nodded her head. "You hold the umbrella."

They walked in a complete silent. There was no sound between them except the sound of the heavy rain. Mikasa felt so stupid for forgetting her umbrella. She wanted to punch her face so hard until it bleed because the one who she and Sasha was talking about was heard about that embarrassing topic. Reminded her to bring duct tape next time she went out with Sasha.

"Where's your house?" Asked Levi when they already walked far enough from the shop.

"That's it. The one with the black fence." Mikasa pointed a house on the right side of the street. The sky was already dark and she could see the light from the living room. "Thanks for walked me."

"No problem. Next time don't forget to bring you damn umbrella or you prefer to stay alone until dawn, huh?" Mikasa chuckled a bit and made Levi making a smile on her face. _She really cute when she smiles_ , Mikasa thought.

"Do you want to come in first? I can ask my brother to walk you home."

"I'm fine. Good night, Mikasa."

"Good night, Levi." She watched Levi walked through the rain with her blue umbrella. Made a turn to the left into the other side of her house. _Oh, stupid me again. Why I didn't ask her where her house is_.

"You're not drenched. I thought you forgot you umbrella?" Eren was on the sofa when Mikasa walked into the house. He was playing PES with a lot of junk food on his side.

"Did you just say that you want me to get drenched?" Mikasa throw her socks into the laundry. Took off her sweater and skirt then took a pair of pant and t-shirt.

"I'm not saying something like that. Did someone take you home? I guessed I heard you talking outside."

"My friend walked me home. She's a new student who came to school this morning."

Eren suddenly threw his stick and turned his head to Mikasa. His eyes sparkled with a lot of stars in his eyes. Mikasa groaned as she looked at her brother. "Is she cute? She is, isn't she?"

"Can you stop being a playboy for at least a day, please? I'm really tired right now."

The truth was, she was _fucking_ tired today.

* * *

Hello again and it's the second chapter, wohooo! I've got a lot of ideas for this fan fiction lately. It's like this fan fiction calls me to write over and over again (you little shit, you made me spent my entire day on the laptop to write you). Ah, and yes, Eren and Connie make their appearance in this chapter! (Say hello to them!) Eren will have a big role in this fan fiction to strengthen the relationship between Levi and Mikasa in the later chapters... in a strange way.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Third Encounter:_ Hitomebore (一目ぼれ)

"Love at the First Sight"

* * *

Weird.

It's really weird.

Mikasa was running around the run track which had 400 metres in length to spend her PE time. Sweat felt on her forehead while she had her eyes on her class mate who sat on the chair at the side of the field – below a big maple tree that shadowed her from the sun. Mikasa wondered, when every one of the girls went outside to change their clothes into their PE uniform – a really short dark blue pants and white t-shirt – the girl named Levi was just sat down and read a book with the title ' _A Journey through the Dark._ _'_ She didn't know what kind of book Levi had been read since this morning, but Mikasa believed that was a really boring book.

First period on Thursday, Mikasa was always had PE with Mike-sensei. A teacher who had an immense body like he was the descent of Tokyo Tower had known as a weird teacher... yeah, weird. He liked to sniff new people he met, and today, he got a slap right on his left cheek because without any warning, he went to Levi and sniffed her (and automatically, a lot of shit words was coming from Levi's mouth). Mike-sensei had a really good body, he looked like a body builder who had been a gym teacher (maybe?) and some of the girls were dying to see the muscle behind his plain white t-shirt. As usual, girls and their sexual frustration.

PE was always been Mikasa's favourite. Muscle work was absolutely her thing and she liked to get sweaty (that was totally true). Mikasa was known as a clever student, did well at both part – academic and non-academic. Once, she got a gold medal after beating her opponent on the karate championship when she was at junior. Since that day, every girl in her school was admiring her and every boy from nowhere went to her school just to give her a flower or a bucket.

"Why Levi-chan doesn't join us today?" Asked Sasha who ran with Mikasa.

"I don't know. I wanted to ask her before the PE started but Mike-sensei came a second faster. So I got no chance."

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "She seems healthy and in my eyes she seems really good at sport."

"How do you know?" Mikasa looked confused by Sasha's statement.

"How can't I? Though she wears a long sleeves sweater, just take a look at her palm. You can spot the different between people who usually take a good exercise and who aren't. Looks like she has focused her training on her arms and legs. Maybe she likes to run and punch, huh?"

"Maybe."

"I really don't understand her at all. She never try to talk to someone or ask something. What's the matter with her?" Sasha and Mikasa stopped her run and went to the side of the field when their water placed. The PE almost over and most of the students had stop their activities and went to Mike-sensei, some of them were taking a break and had a chat, and the others still enjoyed their last PE for this week.

"I met her last night." Said Mikasa after gulped her cold water.

Sasha tilted her head. "Really? Where?"

"At the café after you got home. A little did you know, she _was_ there listening what we were talking about her." Mikasa narrowed her eyes to Sasha with a dark aura surrounded her.

"R-Really? Holy shit! Maybe that was the reason why she always took a look at us when we were running!" Yelled Sasha panicky.

"What did you just say?"

"She was watching us all the time when we were running, oh gosh! Mikasa what are we going to do? She will think we are kind of freaks! W-We have to say sorry to her after this, _holy mother of megazon_ , my reputation just fell down drastically!"

Mikasa took a look at Levi who still sat silently under the tree. She was so focused on her book. She did not make any moves that showed her she had been looking at them all of the time.

"Hoy, girls. Can we talk a bit?" Said a blonde girl with a book on her hand. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What happens, Annie?" Mikasa sat down on the park bench where she was with Sasha. Annie sat by her side while Sasha on the other side.

"Your business with Hanji-san is already done?" As the class president, Annie spent her time too much with teachers. Skipped so many classes and discussed about that thing, this thing, and about how chickens walked through the street without took a look at their left and right side. It was really boring but really important she might say.

"Yeah, it is." Annie opened the book she was holding on. Flipped a few pages until it stopped on a certain page. "This morning, I went to Hanji-san and asked a few questions about Levi."

"What about her?" Asked Sasha a bit curious.

"Go take a look." Annie gave the book to Mikasa and Sasha. There was a photo of Levi in her uniform on the left corner of the page. Mikasa read her short biography which was written on the book. She narrowed her eyes with the data she just saw.

"She is an orphaned?"

"If you look at the book, it is. The data on the book is too simple, I think. The data are only include about her name – though she says she doesn't have any last names – birth, parents, address, and a short story about her."

"So, she lives alone?" Mikasa started to open her mouth, this was a big chance to know more about Levi.

"Hanji-san told me so. When she sighed up here, she went by herself. No one was on her side. Once, she said she didn't remember her parents. Her parents died when she was very young – at the time when she was unable to remember. After the death of her parents, her uncle took him before he died when she was twelve. Since that day, she lives by herself and moves from a place to another place."

"Wait, if she had been taken care by her uncle, shouldn't she know her last name?" Asked Mikasa.

Annie smiled a bit of how Mikasa asked her about a detail thing. "Nah, she said her uncle who took her was from her mother side so he had the different last name. And from this, comes another question. Why she doesn't take her mother last name if she already know about her relative shares same name? And the answer is, _we_ don't know. Though, people who don't have a last name are so rare these days. That was so weird for not having any last names."

"And, how does she pay all of her needs? I mean, is it illegal to do part time job when you're not even eighteen?"

Annie sighed a little loudly. "I don't know about that. I didn't ask Hanji-san. But I think I know the reason why she chose this school."

"Because we don't have to pay anything in this school?" Mikasa said to the point.

"Exactly. This school is free, as you know. Though, our school is a private girls' school, everyone has a very big chance to apply here as long as they got big brains. _Heck_ , even this school gets a lot of subsidies from people and institutions outside."

"Back to the topic." Sasha said. "Is it ok to have a student who has an obscurity origin? Don't mean to be mean, but isn't it going to make a contradiction around the school if every student knows about this? It's ok if the teachers know about this – they absolutely already know. But what if a student know about this, spread it to another one and another one again so the whole school know about it?"

"That's the reason why I talk to you, guys. Because I believe you will shut your mouths up and let nobody knows about this."

Mikasa and Sasha stopped talking and looked how serious their friend was. She just told them everything and believed in them to keep this serious business. That made Mikasa and Sasha gulped a little.

"But... what if she get caught and everyone knows?"

Annie looked at Mikasa and Sasha seriously. She took and deep breathe and released it, then opened her eyes. "Easy, everyone will mock her, she gets stress, can't hold it anymore, and probably she will leave the school. Same with the bullying cases these days. The world is cruel, you know. If you can't survive, you'll get eat. But if you can beat them, you'll survive."

Mikasa didn't reply anything to what Annie said. Only by a day, Levi had already made Mikasa very curious about herself. She was weird, no, not weird, she was rather mysterious. In Mikasa's eyes, she was not only saw a short girl with a weird hairstyle and beautiful eyes, but a broken girl who liked to break whenever the wind just blew. She never saw Levi smiled since yesterday, yet she never saw her interacted with anyone or started a single conversation except Mikasa – because she was her chair mate, she thought. She just sat there, alone, with a little old book on her hand and a coffee can beside her. No one was around her, and no one dared to start a conversation with her.

Every time Mikasa wanted to reach her to know about her more, she always went away. There was something like a border between Mikasa and her, not only her, but everyone. She really wanted to know about Levi. She wanted to know about the new girl who gave her a chill when they first met. She did not know why, but she knew she had to.

* * *

Back to Mikasa's routine every day. Her legs guided her to somewhere very familiar with a smell of tea. Four o'clock was her perfect time to be alone at the little café that she loved so much. But, now, she went alone, not with Sasha (because she knew if she asked her to come again, she would spent her money too much for Sasha).

This morning, after PE was over, Mikasa and the other were back to the class with Levi as the last student who came back to the class. She sat beside Mikasa for the second day and Mikasa sometimes took a look at her when she was not watching her. She didn't talk to her today, heck she didn't say anything at all except her favourite phrase ' _tch'_ came from her tiny mouth at once.

Math has never been Mikasa's problem. She always could solve all the math problems and get a high score. But today, she was very fascinated by Levi who could solve a math problem given by the teacher faster than herself. Some of the girls just gobsmacked and cheers for Levi because finally there was someone who could beat Mikasa. But Mikasa didn't feel annoyed, she just felt really enthusiastic by Levi. She was kind of adore her right now.

Mikasa opened the door and the bell rang loudly. She walked inside after received a wide smile from the owner of the café. She imagined about having a cup of hot _Assam_ and a piece of custard tart while she watched the rain outside.

But those thought were disappeared when she saw someone sat on her favourite spot.

She ordered her things first with a little disappointment. She always sat there, at her favourite place, and no one ever sat there except her whenever she went to the café.

"Are you already done? If you done, can I sit here?" Asked Mikasa to the person who sat at her favourite spot.

"Can't you see? I'm not done yet."

Wait.

This voice.

"Levi?"

"Mikasa?"

The one who sat down peacefully at her favourite spot was the one and only Levi she ever knew. It was very shocking to meet her here at this time, though yesterday Mikasa knew Levi was here but she didn't saw her.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know it's you. I'll find another –"

But before she took one more step away, Levi's was crumpling like castle of cards, collapsing in from the top down. He stopped her with three words: "Hey, Mikasa. Wait."

Mikasa turned her head back to Levi who has her eyes on Mikasa's. "Yeah?"

"Who says this table only has a single chair?"

* * *

The two of them just sat in front of each other, making no sound and sank into a very awkward silent. Mikasa was stuck into a dilemma. First, Mikasa wanted to talk something to Levi because she wanted to know about her, about her chair mate, about the new girl who had given her a chill. And the second, she didn't want to talk to her because she looked so peaceful sitting silently and enjoying the rain in the night behind the window.

"If you want to talk to me, just talk." Levi broke the silent with a thud voice made by her cup met the tray. Her eyes looked at Mikasa's for the second time and waited her to open her mouth and talk about something.

"So, how was your day?" Mikasa gulped a little because it was really awkward.

"Good. How about you?"

"It's good."

Silent.

Another silent came and Mikasa didn't know what to do anymore. The truth was she was not good at keeping a conversation with someone. It usually turned into an awkward silent until one of them went away left the other one. She could not think anymore because she thought it was one of the most awkward moments she ever had in her life.

"For god's sake it's so awkward. Can you just ask me something and keep the conversation? I guess you have so many things to ask me." Levi smacked her face with a loud groaned produced by her unique vocal record as a girl.

"Um, uh –"

"Can you stop being so noisy with you _uh um ah_ words? I can't stand your stuttering voice and if you want to speak up, just speak normally because I'm **NOT** going to eat your filthy hand."

Mikasa took a deep breath and relaxed her body. "Why didn't you join PE this morning?"

"Ah, like I thought. The first thing you'll ask me when we have a chance to talk is that question. The answer is simple, because I got an injury so I'm not permitted to do any exercises until my injury completely healed."

"An injury?"

Levi spoke as she cut Mikasa for asking the detail things. "That's none of your business. Not a really serious injury."

Mikasa stopped for a moment, thinking about what kind of things she had to ask her again. Honestly, she wanted to ask her about her personality life but she thought that was so soon to be asked. She really wanted to ask her that but she had to control herself so she did not say anything personal.

"Do you like to go here too, Mikasa?" Mikasa got a bit startled when Levi suddenly asked her. She never thought Levi would be the one who started the conversation.

"Yeah, I really love being here alone. Enjoying the tea and the cakes and get fascinated by the view outside from where you sit right now. From there, you can see people are walking with their heads down and up, you can analyse them by looking at their expression. Most of them have a rough day, but the others surely have a good day so I can see their smiles when they walk over there back to their houses."

Levi just looked at Mikasa who tilted her head and saw through the window, enjoying the view of the night when people back from work after a long tiring day. Levi could see Mikasa's smile when she talked about other people. She could see how Mikasa's expression turned from a stress and tired into full of excitement and admiration. She could see all of these from Mikasa's black eyes which got stroked by the cars' light outside.

"People are funny, do you think?"

Mikasa turned her head back to Levi when the question just came out from Levi's mouth. Mikasa smiled a bit and took her cup of tea. "Yes, they really are."

Another silent was came back to them. But for now, Mikasa didn't feel any awkward feelings around them. She just felt relax and calm. The smoke from her tea made her warmer than before when she brought her cup into her mouth and sipped a small amount of tea into her mouth. She looked at Levi who had her chin on her hand, looking outside and focusing on something without making any sounds. Mikasa just smiled again when she saw that moment.

"Levi, can I ask you another question?"

"Hm."

"Will you allow me to be your friend?"

With a sharp turn, Levi turned her head to Mikasa who looked very serious. She had her eyebrows lying flat above her eyes and her eyes looked into Levi's eyes, deeply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you allow me to be your friend?"

Mikasa replied Levi's question with an exact same words that kept ringing in Levi's head. She wanted the black-haired girl with a stupid red scarf around her neck just disappear from her eyes and let her be alone in this time. She wanted to take those serious eyes and throw it in the river so Mikasa would not she her with that glance again. She just wanted her to disappear, right now.

"Levi, will you –"

Mikasa's words was cut by a small laugh by Levi. She covered her mouth with her right hand and tried to stop laughing. Mikasa got really confused by the girl in front of her. Did she say something wrong? What so funny?

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's just hilarious." Levi laughed again, could not kept herself anymore. "That was the first time someone said something like that to me."

"So...?"

"Who wants to have no friends, _Mikasa-chan_?"

Levi was smiling between her laugh. That was the first time for Mikasa to see Levi smiled. And because that small smile, Mikasa concluded that Levi had the most beautiful smile she ever known.

"I'll treat you today." Said Mikasa when Levi just stood up ready to go gome.

"Ah, is that because I grant your request?" Levi smirked. "Today, huh. You think there will be another time?"

"Nope, that was for yesterday. You saved me from got drenched." Mikasa shook her shoulder with a small smile on her face. "Hm, who knows?"

"I don't see any umbrellas on your hand." Levi took a look at Mikasa hands and her bag. She did not see any umbrellas anywhere near Mikasa.

"I forgot to bring it."

"Damn it brat, I already reminded you when I walked you home yesterday. Do you really like to get wet and dirty?" Levi opened her umbrella, ready to step to the uncovered side of the café. "Do you want me to walk you home again now?"

Mikasa shook her head, gave a 'no' signal to Levi. "No, thanks. My brother is going to fetch me now. He's probably on the way right now."

"Mikasa!"

"Nah, that's him." Mikasa turned her head and saw Eren was running toward her. He used an umbrella and got another one on his hand.

"Damn Mikasa, why did you always forgot to –"

"Your brother has come. I guess I'll take my leave. Good night, Mikasa. See you tomorrow." Levi took a last glance to Mikasa and walked away.

"Yeah, good night, Levi." Mikasa smiled and waved her hand to Levi who already far enough. She felt very happy because she finally could jump over the border between them. "Eren, let's go home. It's getting – Eren?"

Eren stopped talking for a moment when he stood beside Mikasa. He got his mouth wide open and a sweat felt from his forehead to his nose (that's definitely not a droplet from the rain). He felt a really weird sensation that he never felt before burning all over his body. He suddenly unable to speak anything. It felt really sick.

"Mikasa."

He finally spoke.

"I think I'm falling in love."

* * *

Hello! Back again to this (hopefully) lovely story!

I wanna say sorry this chapter is kinda late to published because last week I got really busy. Being the senior totally makes me want to ripped my hair lmfao. But don't worry! I'm still trying to update this story every week!

In this chapter, Eren was finally made another surprising appearance. Buuuuuut, we have to say thank you to him because he will help us to make Mikasa and Levi closer as a friend (or maybe more...? ;) in the future.

Until we meet again, lots of love xx


	4. Chapter 4

_Fourth Encounter:_ Yashin (野心)

"Ambition"

* * *

"Mikasa please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"No."

"I'll treat you anything you like, but please do it for me."

"Nope."

"Come on, Mikasa. I love you so much."

"I said no, Eren."

"You are my favourite sister –"

"You have no other sisters except me."

"God dammit, Mikasa, please help me. I'll kiss your feet and beg you so you'll listen to me, I'll clean the house every day until I die, I'll treat you everything at the café if you want to buy something, I'll do anything for you, so, please listen to me."

Mikasa sighed looking at her miserable brother. Eren's encounter with Levi last night was giving Mikasa a massive headache when her brother confessed his love at first sight when he saw Levi for the first time. Mikasa knew her brother was a total jerk who liked to date every beautiful girl he met, and unfortunately most of them were Mikasa's friend.

"What do you want me to do, Eren?"

Eren lifted his head enthusiastically at Mikasa.

"Please make us closer!"

Again, Mikasa sighed for a million times since last night. Her brother had been begging her to make him and Levi closer non-stop until this morning. Promised everything to make Mikasa did what Eren wanted.

"Last time you asked me to do that kind of thing was when you begged me to make you closer with Annie and then you dumped her. So, you beg me to do it again with my other friend?"

"W-What?! That girl was a total insane! She kicked me in the gut when I asked her to be my girlfriend!" Eren yelled in defence.

"How many girl's heart did you already break?"

"Sixteen? No, nineteen, maybe?" Eren said innocently.

Mikasa said anything. Just saw her adopted brother being ashamed by his own action.

"Eren –"

"Mikasa, please, I never feel this feeling before. There's something wrong with my heart when I first saw your friend last night. I got those weird feeling building up in my stomach and brought a lump in my throat. I still feel it right now, I still feel those feelings every time I picture her in my thought."

"Pervert bastard."

"Hey! I'm not thinking something like that about her... now."

"Eren!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was kidding!" Said Eren in defence before a fist landed on his face.

Mikasa saw the sincere glance from Eren's beautiful eyes. After living so many years with him, she never saw him like this. When every time Eren was ready to get a girl, there was only a naughty look in Eren's eyes. But, now, Mikasa only saw the seriousness on his eyes she never saw before.

Eren got on his knees in front of Mikasa. "I promise it will be my last time to ask you to do this. I promise I'll be a good boy and stop playing with girls. I promise I'll never give up for this one because I feel she is the one for me. I promise –"

"Eren, get up."

"Mikasa –"

"Get up and get ready for school. You have to walk me to school this morning."

"Huh?" Eren was getting up on his knees. Mikasa turned her body and went to the kitchen to make a breakfast for both of them while Eren only gave her back a confused look.

Mikasa stopped on the door frame and turned her head to Eren with a little smile.

"Her name is Levi, by the way."

And that was the only reason for Eren's biggest smile to happen.

* * *

"Stop that smile, idiot."

Mikasa was walking to her school with Eren on her side. Mikasa could not help it. She was too weak to resist those emerald eyes her brother gave when he acted innocent, begging for something. But that was really funny. She never saw Eren begged her for his dear life and that was so embarrassing when she remind him about what happened this morning. (She thought about making a book of threats.)

"I can't help it, Mikasa. It's really natural for a person who falls deeply in love."

"That's disgusting." Mikasa rolled her eyes. "You're not going to school?"

Eren who wore his daily clothes put his hand on his jean's pocket. There was a creepy smile on his face that made Mikasa kept her distance from him. "Nope. Got a photoshoot today."

The truth was, Eren was a professional model (though she was not liked the idea of Eren got mobbed by many people). He had a lot of fan girls and most of them were a fanatic fans. A lot of people (girls, actually) never got tired to give him a lot of flower or anything else and they were sent to Mikasa and Eren's house. They were sent them every single day and placed it in front of the house making it looked like there was a little mountain there. Eren, as the main character in this case, was taking it like a normal thing since the day one. Eren's personality as an extra extrovert person who liked to show off was giving him a really good help to deal with this kind of things. He never got nervous or felt irritating because he liked to get many attentions.

Mikasa always admitted it, he was really good at modelling. He was really natural when he took a pose and a really down to earth as a famous person. At least, that was what Mikasa liked about Eren, though she could not help it anymore to give him her anger toward his playboy side.

"Don't forget about your school. You have to make it your first priority."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Eren saluted.

They walked together to Mikasa's school. On the way, there were a lot of girl who wanted to take a photo with Eren and tried to flirt with them. To be honest, that was the reason why Mikasa did not really like to get fetched by Eren her school over. They would meet a lot of fanatic girls wandering along the way who ready to jump to Eren. But for Mikasa, that was very familiar thing she always saw and that was made sense. Teenagers were always crazy over something and she did not know why.

"So, where is she?" Asked Eren when they finally arrived at her school. Eren took a look on every part of the school, searching for his beloved one.

"She's not arrived yet. It's still too early for her." Mikasa looked at Eren. He was sweating nervously. Biting his lips and gritted his teeth like a man needed to pee in hurry.

"Levi-chan!" Mikasa yelled and with a fast movement, Eren lifted his head to where Mikasa waved her hand and he did not find anyone there. Was he blind for a moment of what?

"Ah, wrong person."

"What the hell Mikasa! You make my heart want to explode! I'm not preparing my heart right now! Don't make me –"

"Oi, Mikasa." A voice called her from behind her. She turned her head and found the one and only Levi was standing right behind her. "I heard someone called my name and that was you. Did I already told you to not using that disgusting honorific?"

"Um, ah, yeah, that's me and sorry I forget." Mikasa laughed dryly. "You came early today."

Mikasa stomped Eren's foot who stood beside her with sweat fell from his forehead, off of words. She could see his nervousness was building up and how his face became blue from restrained air to come out from his lungs and red because he was blushing so hard. _"Act naturally."_ She whispered to him.

"I have a few things to do."

"Oh, yeah, um, Levi, meet my brother, Eren. He's the one who fetched me last night." Mikasa pushed Eren upward, facing Levi. The moment Levi turned her head from Mikasa to Eren was the time Eren started to lose his mind. The way her raven hair blown by the morning wind was bringing him to his edge. Thought it was weird to see a girl with undercut, but he did not care about that. He wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair. Her pale skin that looked like a porcelain made him wanted to touch her and hold her rather big hands tighter on his hold. Her lips, yes, her lips that parted after she talked to Mikasa was not closed yet when she turned her head to him. Her lips was thin and that was _fucking sexy_. Her small figure was too cute for him to handle. He felt he could embrace her and she would be perfectly fit on his arms. He could felt the heat radiated from her body to him and made them comfortable in each other arms.

But, the last thing he remembered was when her dark blue eyes pierced into his emerald eyes before he passed out in front of the girl who had stolen his heart.

"EREN!"

* * *

Eren was very happy. He was sitting on his bed covered with a red bed cover and his beloved girl was sitting on his bed's edge. The heart beat on his left chest was beating loudly and he could not even hold it anymore. It was too much for him.

The girl with dark blue eyes in front of him was looking down on her feet while she swing her feet together. Her hands was curled on her lap. She was still wore her uniform, short black skirt and creamy sweater. He did not remember what had happened after he lost his conscious to the girl he liked. He did not remember anything expect Mikasa's voice was calling him.

He was so nervous right now. He never felt this nervous before, though he had been in front of camera and public for a billion times. The sweat that fell from his forehead and started to wet his back made him wanted to disappear right now. He wanted to get lost from her sight and buried his head on his soft pillow.

"Um, uh, Levi-chan?" Eren finally made any sounds and started to get back his confident. But, he lost it again when Levi turned her head towards him, looked into his eyes. "A-Are you not going to school?"

Levi did not answer anything. She went closer to him. Closer than she ever had. She took his hand on hers and made Eren totally out of breath. Without breaking the glance, she moved closer and brought her face to him.

 _Shit, shit, shit, too close, god dammit._

"L-L-Levi-chan?" Eren was pulled away his body from her when he felt a hand was landed on his shoulder. It was hers. _Holy fucking shit_. Levi started to move her body again, hovered a half of Eren's body when he could not pull away anymore because his back was hit the hard wall. Her eyes was so beautiful, they were looking straight into Eren's eyes deeply.

"L-Levi-chan, w-w-what are you doing?" He wanted to explode right now. If he could die right now, he really wanted to beg to the God to kill him this time. He could not help this feeling anymore when his love at first sight was this close to him. Levi's face was a few inches from his face. Eren could felt her breath on his lips and Levi started to close her eyes slowly.

 _Oh my God, help me to survive this beautiful world and make my life longer_.

Eren started to close his eyes too in respond. Moved his head closer to Levi's to make _it_ happened quicker. He could feel her breath was right on his lips.

"Eren, are you awake? You make a weird face."

Eren's eyes suddenly opened wide, eyes scanned his surrounding, body went rigid, emotion got overwhelmed, and sweat wet the pillow. He found Mikasa was sitting beside him, gave a worried look on her face.

"Eren? Are you okay? What happ –"

"You are so evil, Mikasa! I hate you so much! You-you have to pay it!" Eren went mad like a crazy person who lost his family in an accident, went stressed and started to act really weird. He took both of her shoulders and shook her like there was no tomorrow.

"Eren, I want to –"

"You wake me up from the most beautiful dream I ever had since I was born into this world and I have to wait for a damn seventeen years to have that kind of dream and you just wake me up like there's nothing wrong!" He shook her body harder, let his feeling took a control.

"Eren –"

"You have betrayed me, Mikasa! I love you before but you betrayed me and hurt my feeling like you just throw an arrow right into my heart and break it into million pieces and you make no solution to fix my broken heart!"

"Er –"

"I think you should let her go or you will make her throw up right on your noisy mouth." There was only a voice who could stop Eren from went mad. The girl who just made him really really happy in his dream a while ago was standing on his door frame and holding a cup of tea.

"What the hell, Eren, you make me want to throw up everything I eat this morning to your face." Mikasa covered her mouth and tried to hold the nausea she felt.

Levi walked closer to Eren's bed and again, he felt the nervousness was coming back. "I bring you a cup of tea to make you feel better. Wha the fuck was going on to you this morning?"

"T-thank you." Eren took the cup Levi gave him with a shaking hand. He just wished he would not let the cup fell from his grasp.

"You make me worry, Eren. What happened to you?" Mikasa gave him a worried look. For her, that was really unusual to have Eren passed out suddenly. He was a very healthy person as she knew.

"You scare the shit out of us. You just passed out in front of our eyes and foam was coming out from your filthy mouth. You're very lucky I got your body before your head hit the ground and probably will make you weirder than right now. Mikasa and I had to leave the class today to bring you to the hospital and the doctor said you were fine, so we took you home. Did you eat a poisoned frog for your breakfast?"

Eren got no words in the moment. He just looked at Levi wide his mouth opened a little. He could not say anything except just looking at her.

"What? What's wrong with my face?"

The sound of the cup hit the ground and broke into a million tiny pieces could be heard clearly in the room. Eren was jumping really high and rolled on the floor to his destination, Levi. Without any hesitations and full of confident, Eren was down on his knee and took one of Levi's hand, hold it in front of his mouth.

"Please marry me right now."

And that was the second time Eren had fainted in a single day.

* * *

Sorrrrryyyyy, this chapter is much shorter than the previous chapter )-: I just want to make this one shorter because I have to cut this event into two chapter (was that a good excuse to cover the truth about my lack of idea when I wrote this chapter? SORRY HE HE) Buuut, I promise next chapter will be longer than this one, yeey! I'll probably upload the next chapter on Saturday (yeah, you know school is taking most of my time these days).

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth Encounter_ : Shinjitsu no Koi (真実の恋)

"True Love"

* * *

"Bloody hell."

The afternoon weather today felt hotter than the other day. Though it was the beginning of the fall – and it shall be colder than the previous week – it still felt really hot. The black aura was coming from a certain someone who walked really fast, swinging her black bag and hold back the urge to slam it on the hard ground.

"Levi! Wait!"

The half-blooded Asian girl with silky raven hair and red scarf on her neck was running behind the other girls who was smaller than her. Mikasa called her louder than before, hoping the one that she shouted at would stop her legs from running away.

"Fucking cunt."

Levi, the short haired girl with very frustrating look on her face was swearing really loud. Yelling those inappropriate words from her mouth that calling everyone's attention on the street. She did not care about that, she did not even give a damn if there would be someone protesting about her action.

"Levi, please, wait! Forgive my stupid brother! Eren was just trying to show his feeling towards you."

Levi stopped and turned her head to Mikasa who stopped running and stood a few yards in front of her.

"Forgive? Do you mean I have to forgive that very stupid and jerk brother of yours? Hell no! Never in a million years. That was the very first time I know a boy asks a girl to marry her on their first meeting and they don't even know each other much! That was totally a sexual harassment."

"That was your second time meeting him, honestly."

"Bugger off!" Levi yelled and Mikasa pulled herself a little. "I don't care if it's my second time, third time, or zillionth time I meet your brother because I really don't care. Go home now, and tell him to go fuck himself."

"That's not even a number." With an innocent look on her face, Mikasa responded her hopelessly.

"God help me." Levi groaned and turned her body, walked away from Mikasa. Leaving the girl stood alone in the middle of the street.

"Levi, wait!" Mikasa called Levi, hoping she would turn her body again. And fortunately, she did.

"What?"

"Do you mean if you know Eren more you will accept his feeling and marry him?" She asked Levi innocently. The truth was, she really did not understand about love and did not have any ideas about it.

Levi gritted her teeth and stormed away, ignoring her calls.

"And go fuck yourself too, Mikasa!"

* * *

Mikasa's house looked like it was a house in the horror movie setting. The dark aura was surrounded this little but comfortable house. The one that easily noticeable was the cry of someone at the second floor. The boy – he was not a ghost exactly – was crying like tomorrow would be the end of his life, the end of the world.

"Eren stop it, you'll disturb the neighbours." Eren was covering his face with both of his hands, rested it on Mikasa neck while he cried like a little child lost his little dinosaur toy forever.

"Do you want me to make you a cup of tea? To calm you down, I mean." Asked Sasha who sat beside Eren. The school was over and it was five in the evening. Sasha went to Mikasa's house when the school ended because she pictured that Mikasa was not at school, and Levi too.

Eren's cry became louder when he heard a word that hurt him the most.

"Sasha! Don't say it?" Mikasa warned her friend while she stroke Eren's head harder.

"What? What have I said?"

Eren lifted his head from Mikasa's neck. Both of the girl was terrified when they saw how wreck Eren's face was. His emerald eyes were became dull, under it looked like there was a pocket consisted of tears that could be broken anytime soon. The trace of his tear on his cheek was too easy to notice and it had been dry but got wet again. His hair was a total mess, it stuck at every direction like he was a mad man who did not care anymore about his life.

"Tea..." Eren whispered. "Levi-chan made me a cup of tea... to calm me down... and that was – that was – that was a really sweet side of her." The tears that had been stopped for a few second came again from his eyes.

Sasha and Mikasa just looked at him hopelessly. The Eren Mikasa knew was a total jerk, not a cry-baby like now. It was really funny and sad to see her brother crying over a girl he did not even know. _Love is weird_ , Mikasa thought. Love was really weird, exactly. That was because you were willing to waste you tears and energy just for a certain someone. That was really weird.

"It hurts." Eren broke the silent, clutching his chest through his shirt. "It's really hurt to get rejected by someone you love so much."

"Eren –"

"It feels like the world stop spinning and your heart stop beating. If feels like your soul is taken away from your body and you feel so weak. You want to close your eyes and never want them to be never opened again. You want your heart lose its ability to keep beating so you will never feel the sick of it anymore."

"Eren stop it."

He turned his head to Mikasa and Sasha. The sad smile on his face was worrying both of the girls, especially Mikasa. It was the first time she ever heard those kind of words were coming out from her brother's mouth like a suicidal confession.

"But.." Eren took a deep breath and sighed a little loud. "I don't want to die early. I don't to waste my time to cry over something that had happened. I got a new experience today."

Mikasa was smiled sweetly. She thought her brother was mature enough to talk about love. She wished every part his was going to change. She did not want to hear anymore complain from everyone about his brother childish behaviour.

"It gives me a courage to reach what I aim! Start from now, I'll do everything I can to make Levi-chan fall in love with me even though it would hurt me more. I'll threaten her so she will bend her knees in front of me and say she loves me. I'll do anything even though I have to sacrifice something important to me. I'll marry her one way or another in the future and I'll make sure all of the things I want are going to happen."

Mikasa and Sasha just gulped really hard. The lump on their throat was big enough to choke them to death. The look on Eren's face scary enough to kill a little bird on the cage. The terrifying and crazy laugh Eren just produce made them shivering like they were thrown to the pole. His face resembled a character on their favourite anime, _Attack on Titan_ , when the main character swallowed by a titan and he was ready to change into one of them.

"Mi-Mikasa, is he really sane?" Asked Sasha while she hid behind Mikasa for protection.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

"By the way, Mikasa." Sasha pointed at a white thing on the bed beside Mikasa. "Do you have a new phone?"

"Oh, it's Levi's."

Eren's cry stopped suddenly, made the room became silent. He lifted his head and woke himself from his insanity. He reached the phone on Mikasa's hand and gripped it with his hand. "I'll give her by myself!"

"What the – Eren –"

"Mikasa, please, let me give this to her. It's a chance to be closer to her!" Eren pleaded and hold Mikasa's hand (the truth is, he hold the phone on Mikasa's hand).

"But you'll probably –"

"I don't care, Mikasa!" He yelled it confident. "Even though she will kick me in the gut or slap the shit of me, I will still give her the phone! It's probably my last chance to make her see me."

She sighed and let her hold on the phone. "Go take it. That's your chance." Mikasa smiled at her brother.

"Where did you find it?" Asked Sasha while took a look at Levi's phone on Eren's hand. He tried to unlock it but it got a password on the screen.

"I took it from her bag."

Sasha chocked when she drank a cup of water from the glass on the drawer. "T-That's criminal, Mikasa!"

"If I didn't take it, Eren wouldn't have a chance, right?" She turned her head to Sasha then to Eren. "Because of that, you can give it back to her."

Eren and Sasha was silent in awe. They always knew that Mikasa was really a clever student who always got a good score on every subject. They always knew that she was good at using her brain and that was really amazing. But they never knew she could think visionary.

"She probably will come here in a minute." Said Mikasa and she took a look at the wooden door.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slammed really hard stopped took their attention to someone who stood angrily on the door frame.

" **Mikasa**."

"In a second if I can correct it." Added Mikasa.

"Where the hell is my phone?" She walked closer to Mikasa. Pointed her long finger to Mikasa's eyes.

"Your phone? I don't know anything about it."

"Don't act stupid, girl. I know you take it from my bag."

"Um, uh, Levi-chan –"

She turned her head to Eren who sit awkwardly on his bed. "Shut the fuck up, brat. I don't want to hear your disgusting voice."

Eren gulped his lump. Mikasa could see the hurt on Eren's eyes. She saw Eren still clutching Levi's phone behind his palm, hid it. With her leg, se nudged Eren's leg to give him a courage. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand, opened it in front of Levi. "It's – It's your phone."

Levi looked at him with a deathly glare. He took it off Eren's hand in a quick movement. "How could this thing is on your hand?"

He was panicking. He was going to die. He did not know what to answer. Eren took a fast glance on Mikasa and could see Mikasa nodded a bit, quit noticeable by anyone. "I-I found it on the kitchen. Um, uh, I think you left it there."

A 'tch' sound could be heard from Levi's mouth. She turned her body and went to the door without saying any thank you's.

"Levi-chan!" A loud sound was stopping her in her track. She turned her head and saw Sasha was standing on her feet.

"What do you want, Brause?"

Sasha gritted her teeth and walked to Levi. She stood right in front of Levi and looked down to see her in the eyes when Levi was much shorter than her. There were a war of their death glares when no one want to lose it.

"Why you don't say thank you to Eren?" Sasha's statement made every eye on the room was turned their attention to her.

"Why should I?"

Sasha pointed her finger to Levi's chest. "Listen, I know you are very sexy with those massive breast and I guess I'm right about you're having C cup breast, _heck_ , I even jealous about your breast I really want have a C cup!"

Levi just stared at her weirdly. "What do you –"

"Don't cut me, Miss Sexy with Slender Legs, I'm not even finish it yet. Listen, though I know you are really cute with that face and little body, you don't have to bitching around like you can turn every boy eyes on you!"

"Did you just said I was short?" The fire between them started to burn bright.

"What if I just said yes, huh? You have a short body and it will advantage you when you want to find a guy! There are a lot of guys who love short girls because they think it's cute and I'm really envy with you! With my height, most of them are running away from me because I'm too high for their standard while Mikasa has almost same height with me but she's so popular with boys and she don't need to afraid if she wants to marry. I don't to be a virgin until I die!"

"What –" Levi was speechless, choked on his word. "What's the point, actually?"

"Stop being a cold-hearted girl and give Eren a chance!" She yelled really loudly on Levi's face while in the background Eren was blushing really hard.

"Can't you see it? Eren is trying really hard to confess his feeling to you and you just storm out like a ghost who thinks there's nothing happened and left the saviour alone like a freezing rabbit in the middle of the winter! Imagine it if you were the victim of the Titanic incident and there was someone helping you and sacrifice his life but you just didn't care like hell who the fuck he was I don't even know him, really? Think big, Levi-chan! Eren is crazy, madly, deeply in love with you and he really loves you. It hurts him so freaking much when you just rejected him in front of his beloved sister a few hours ago!" Sasha stopped and took a deep breathe. "At least say thank you to him for giving back your phone, can't you?"

The room was silent. A total silent.

"What? You can't answer it? Hear it Levi-chan, you can be a girl who is popular with boys and have them following you around all along the day and it looks like they were a bodyguard who will sacrifice themselves to protect you, but you have to say thank you for all of the things they have been done to you and you have to give them a recognition. Boys are human too, Levi-chan. You can shout at them, break them, kill them, but if they really love you, they will take it even with a smile even though their hearts are breaking slowly inside. You have to know the effect of what you did to Eren, Levi-chan. I guess you ever feel it right when you like a boy but then you got rejected?"

"I never like a boy."

The room became silent again. Everyone was stunned with the news Levi just said. Sasha stood in silent like a stone, Mikasa covered her mouth in shock, and Eren had the most shocked face with mouth wide open.

"D-Do you like a girl?" Asked Sasha awkwardly.

"Fuck no. I'm not a lesbian. I just never fall in love with someone." Levi said it bluntly. "Fall in love just wastes my energy and that's really useless."

Mikasa turned her head to her right side, looked at Eren who had his head down. His disappointed and hurt face could be seen clearly while he played with his fingers on his lap. Mikasa could see the tears on his eyes were ready to fall down if Levi said something that could down his mental.

"Eren." Said Levi when she was at the door frame and had her back facing him. Eren lifted his head with a tear rolling down on his left cheek. "Thank you."

Everyone's eyes in the room became really big and they had shock expression on their face. They just could not believe what they just heard right now, especially Eren. He had his mouth hanging on his face, his emerald eyes was shimmering like a diamond, and heart was beating loudly on his chest.

"But I'm still not forgiving you."

And with that, Levi walked away, left the three of them with a massive headache. Sasha and Mikasa had a little laugh when they saw their new friend being a _tsundere_. And Eren, ah, Eren, he just sit on his bed, unmoving. Fingers got tangled with each other on his lap and his eyes focusing on them. But the most noticeable thing could ever see was the biggest happy smile on his face and his flushed cheek.

Though today was the worst day for him, but it was his happiest too like what his sister usually told him.

 _This world was so cruel, yet s_ _o_ _beautiful_.

* * *

This... This... is not even much longer than last chapter like I promised... sorry... I have a lot of ideas these days but I got a little problem about expressing my ideas on a writing in the past two days like there was something clouding my mind. And so sorry if this chapter is rather boring.. (yeah, I know it).

By the way, it maybe looks like Ereri fan fiction (lol) but HEY RIVAMIKA SHIPPER OUT THERE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY A RIVAMIKA FAN FICTION (lmfao). But seriously can someone explain it why I love writing a (little) romance between Eren and Levi?! Oh God it's just funny writing both of them interacting with each other when the one was a cold-hearted girl and the other one was a total jerk who madly in love with the girl (forgive my really weird mind).

See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_Sixth Encounter_ : Igoko Chi (居心地)

"Comfort"

* * *

The past one week was hell for Mikasa. She was really tired. Mentally, not physically, to be honest. A lot of things was making her mind went crazy like there was a storm inside. She really wanted to break her head into two pieces, took off her brain, washed it to clean it up from those weird things, took it back inside, and came back with a fresh body.

She was mentally tired because all people around her could not stop bugging her (supposed to be) beautiful day. Eren, ah, that could be the main reason for her bad day. No, he did not even make her uncomfortable with himself, but what he _did_ was the one that made her got those damn headaches. Mikasa this Mikasa that, she was going to lose her mind to be sure.

"So, where do you want to do our task?" Mikasa and Levi were walking together after the school over. In this past one week, the relationship between Mikasa and Levi was closer. They usually headed home together or did something before they went home.

Mikasa looked at her watch to check what time it was. "How about your house? I –"

"No. Absolutely no."

"Why?"

"Just no."

With a little question in her head, Mikasa titled her head to see Levi's face. She could not complain more, the bored yet tired face on Levi's was never changed and it was kind of hard to read what she was truly covered.

"Then, how about my place –"

Levi turned her head to Mikasa and her bored face turned into the terrifying one. " _ **Fuck no.**_ "

"Eren is not home yet. He will be back around nine, maybe. He's not calling me yet."

"You're a horrible sister. What kind of sister are you let your brother comes home so late like that, tch."

"That's fine for me and I know he can protect himself. Though I know his fans are never going to hurt him and always be there anywhere and anytime to protect him."

Levi narrowed her eyes and lifted her left brow. She made a confused expression that made the same expression on Mikasa's face. "Fans?"

"He's a model. You do know, don't you?"

And with a single breathe, Levi's world stopped. Her legs stopped moving and her body went rigid like there was a thunder stroke her right on the head. She stopped walking and so did Mikasa. Levi's head turned to Mikasa so slowly, so _fucking_ slowly. Her eyes wide opened and could kill a kid by only looking at her eyes, terrified expression went crazy, and dark aura surrounded her.

"What the actual fuck do you _mean_?"

"What? You never saw him on the TV? Really? He's really famous, you know. You can find him easily if you turn your television on. And look." Mikasa pointed her finger to a big billboard on the side of the road. "That's him, right? I don't know you never notice it before."

The big picture Levi just saw where there was a teenage boy posed in front of the camera made him shivered. That was Eren. That was the idiot boy who just asked her to marry him a week ago. That was really him. His brunette hair and those emerald eyes was the ones that made Levi believed that the boy was the real Eren Jäger. His emerald eyes looked like they were tried to seduce every girl who took a glance at the billboard and his smile was like an anti-toxin for those fanatic fan girls. He had both of his hand clutched his hickory blazer, showed his chest and abs like a porn model looked alike. He wore a chinos which was not so tight, and a pair of brown cap toe boot. _That was fit him, to be honest_ , Levi thought.

"I want to puck."

"Hey!" Mikasa slapped Levi's arm. "That's rude. He's not that bad. He's really professional if it's about his job. I have a lot of his photos. Do you want some? I never publish it before so you'll be the first who have it."

"Kill me first then give me the photos."

"If you say something like that you will totally hurt him. What's wrong of having his photos? That's not a crime. You have to start collecting people's photograph, I think. Those will bring so many memories when you're not with them again."

"Too lazy."

"I don't mean that if I give you a photo of him, you're in love with him. But if really like him, you'll be famous if you want to be his girlfriend, right?"

"Fuck popularity." Levi cursed loudly, being herself like always. "And I will _never_ be in love with him."

"You're over-reacting. But seriously, I want to ask you. Why you are so sure that you will never fall in love with him? He really loves you. It's the first time I see him being weird like, I mean weird in the good way. He was always a total jerk, a playboy. But since he met you last week and told me he loves you at the first sight, he changed. He's always full of energy and industrious. His messy bedroom turns into a really well-managed type of boy's room. He always wakes up earlier and starts to make breakfast."

"What you promise him?"

"What? I don't promise him anything."

"Bullshit. I know you promise him something."

Mikasa took a deep breathe, gave a signal that she was defeated. "I promise him to make both of you closer." She smiled dryly.

"Bloody hell, Mikasa. You're a traitor. What kind of friend does that shitty things?"

"I'm not a traitor. I just help my brother to get his love."

"Stop saying those disgusting romantic words or I'll cut your tongue."

Mikasa just smiled at her little friend. First, she was really cute and innocent though her tongue was being polluted by inappropriate words. Second, she was really easy to tease and got irritated and that was really funny to talk to her. Third, the most important thing for her, she was a really good companion.

"Do you want to keep smiling like an idiot or do you want to let me to come inside your house?"

Mikasa looked at where she stood right now. She did not notice that the two of them were walking together to her house and now they were here. She was too lost in her mind thinking about her new companion who has a weird personality.

"Sorry, I lost for a moment. Let's go inside." They walked to the gate with Levi followed behind her. She tried to find her keys in her messy bag and found it. But there was something weird stroke her. The house's gate was unlocked. "Eh?"

"What happens?"

 _Shit_ , she thought. _She will probably kill me_. At the moment, Mikasa felt something bad would happen. The hair on her back was standing so proud, giving her the signal about the deathly glare behind her. _Don't make what I think into something real, please, dear God_.

"Mikasa! I have wait you forever to – Levi-chan!"

The most energetic boy she ever knew was running toward her with towel wrapped around his hips. Hair was wet, water streamed down his shirtless chest, and enthusiastic face was showed. She damned. She was totally damned.

Suddenly pair of strong hand gripped her collar and turned her body behind. " _Can you explain this_ , _**Mikasa-chan**_?"

She gulped her lump that was stayed in her throat since a very long time. Her sweat wet her white shirt and made it kind of transparent. She could see how Levi's muscle was showed on her big hand. "Wait, wait, I can explain."

"Explain. Elaborate. _Now_."

Levi let go of Mikasa, eyes narrowed like she was ready to kill Mikasa any time soon. With a very fast movement, Mikasa ran to half naked Eren who stood happily at the door frame with a beautiful smile on his face. He looked like he just saw an oasis in the middle of dessert with eyes shone brightly like there was a diamond on his eyes. Mikasa dragged her brother inside the house and brought her face an inch in front of his.

"What are you doing here, Eren?

Eren lifted his brow innocently. "What? This is my house too. Do you just forbid me to come home? Really, Mikasa? Hey, listen, I wait for you since two hours ago and you just not showing up yet and that makes me worry because you never use you phone to contact me and that's –"

"You shouldn't be home at this time!"

"What the – why are you angry at me for coming home earlier?"

"That's not like it! Why did you come home at this time? You said you had a photoshoot until tonight because there are a few magazines ask you to be the cover boy and you just come home this fast?"

Eren took Mikasa's hands that hold his shoulder tightly like they were going to break his bones. "Calm down, baby doll. The producer had a new schedule for the photoshoot this morning because the professional photographer had some serious business with his club so he couldn't stay too long until night. Because of that, the producer chose to use the plan B and made me only took the half part of photoshoot and the other half will be taken tomorrow."

Mikasa grunted really hard, slapped her face. "Why didn't you tell me, idiot?"

Eren crossed his hands on his chest, eyes narrowed, and his left brow lifted up. "Pardon, Little Miss? I think you're the one who has to get rid of your really bad behaviour of not asking my phone every time I call you. But seriously, Mikasa, for God's sake, I've been calling you for goddammit how many I don't even know anymore and you never pick it up like I'm your ex-boyfriend who dumps you and leave you behind and you hate his ass so freaking much."

"You... did call me?"

"Go check your phone." Eren rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I called you to tell you that I will come home earlier because that reason I just told you and to ask you do you want to eat something for dinner because we don't have any food in the fridge. So, now, we don't have anything to eat and we will probably starve to death."

"Uh... sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." The awkward tension between them (but most from Mikasa because Eren kind of annoyed at her) made a little silent moment for a few minute. "Then, what? You want to let Levi-chan stays outside so she will be tired and frozen like an ice cube?"

"Oh, God, Levi!" Mikasa suddenly burst, remembered why she had to talk to Eren. "Eren, do you know that the girl who stands outside is Levi, right?"

Eren nodded enthusiastically.

"You want to be looked cool in front of her, right?"

He shake his head faster.

"So, now, you have to go back to your room, wear any shirt because it's really annoyed if any girls look at your shirtless body and don't try to act cool but just be yourself! No, go!"

"Yes, Sir!" With that, Eren ran upstairs to his room. Mikasa could hear his door closed, made a 'blam' voice through the house. She sighed, really hard. How could she explain all of this mess to Levi? Levi was not that kind of person. Mikasa might say she was the most hard-headed girl she ever know with that intimidating look that could kill Mikasa at any time.

"So, you really want to let me frozen like an ice cube outside?" A familiar masculine voice could be heard by Mikasa's ears. The voice that gave her a chill ran through her back made Mikasa took a deep breath before turned her body to look at Levi.

"Sorry, Levi –"

"Just shut up." Mikasa lifted her head to look at Levi who had her hands crossed over her chest. "I rather you to let me inside because it's really cold outside and do our task than we have to wander along the street to find another shitty place just to do our shitty task."

"So... are you ok if Eren is here?"

Levi made a 'tch' sound. "As long as he doesn't act like an asshole."

"Ah, okay. Let's got to my room. Eren won't bother us." After released relieve breathe, Mikasa went to the stair at the corner of the room, led her to the second floor. "Levi, what do you want to – Levi?"

Her step stopped when she look down at Levi who still did not move at all from where she stood. Mikasa was confused for a moment when she saw how red Levi's face was. She had her eyes looked down and her body was trembling. Was it because the temperature? It was really cold, not hot at all.

"Levi, are you ok?" Mikasa went down and stood in front of Levi, examined her face.

"Do we have to do it... in your room?"

A confusion in her head made Mikasa walked closer to Levi. _Much_ closer for Levi. "Is that something wrong?"

"I..." Levi looked away, still blushing. She gripped her skirt really hard, tried to release those weird images in her head. "I've never been at girl's room before."

"So...?"

"Awkward...?"

"That's ok, Levi. You're a girl, why you have to be shy to go to a girl's room?" Mikasa smiled and took Levi's hand, gripped her wrist and dragged her upstairs. "At least if you're a boy."

"Mikasa, wait –"

"Nope. Now, I'm going to be the one who tells you to shut up. You don't have to be afraid because there's nothing dangerous in my room. "

"No, seriously, Mikasa –"

"Welcome to my room!"

A loud bang could be heard when Mikasa pushed her bedroom's door. Levi could not say anything, seriously. This was her first time she took a look at other's girl room. It was her first time she had to come to other's girl room. She was a _girl_ , yeah, she truly _was_.

"You can sit on my bed, Levi."

She moved her head, looked around her. Eyes wide opened, sweat streamed down her face, hand trembled, her mind lost, she could not thing anything. She was a girl, everyone knew it. But what the hell was happening to her right now? She just went to Mikasa's room and her mind was blank.

A dark blue material that hung behind the door cough Levi's eyes. Something that hung there was a very weird thing but familiar with a little ribbon on it. Beside it, there was another material that had a matching coloured with the dark blue thing. _What is that_? Levi thought. She tilted her head to the left to see the things clearly. Her eyes suddenly went wide opened.

 _Oh, God shit._

 _Fuck it._

 _Don't tell me..._

 _What kind of girl hang her fucking bra and panties behind the fucking door._

 _Holy cow_.

"Mikasa! I'll bring you and Levi-chan something!" Eren's voice rang from behind the closed door, sounded really happy and enthusiastic.

After rolling her eyes, Mikasa opened her door and saw Eren with two cups of tea and a few biscuits on the tray. "I can take it by myself, Eren. You just want to see her, right?"

"What's wrong if I want to see her?" Eren pouted and shoved Mikasa away to get a better access to see his beloved. "Levi-chan! I'm here to – LEVI-CHAN!"

And then, the two siblings went crazy when they saw Levi was sitting on the bed with blood streamed down from her nose.

* * *

"I'm done doing my part."

"Me too."

"Um, Levi, are you ok?"

"Totally fine."

The sun was already sank at the west, changed with the moon to give a little light from the dark sky. The tickling of the clock made the silent between them more awkward. It had been three hours since Levi came to Mikasa house and it had been three hours since Levi was on shame. She felt really stupid. Today was the stupidest day on her life and made her wanted to kill herself.

"You were bleeding –"

"God, Mikasa, I say I'm fine, for fuck's sake."

"Then what happened to you a while ago? If you're sick or maybe you need something you have to tell me. I'll help you." Mikasa took Levi's hand who sat down in front of her, with books all over the floor.

"I'm fine." Levi pulled her body a little, kept the distance between them. "Just... Just take your hand of me."

"Ah, sorry." Mikasa flushed. "Sorry if I make you uncomfortable."

"That's ok."

Silent. That could be the only word that could explain what always happened between two of them. Every time they did not say anything because suddenly the tension went awkward because God knew what, silence was always be the answer for their question. It was really awkward, a complete awkward situation. And it was... uncomfortable.

"You know what? I hate this." Levi's sudden outburst took Mikasa's attention. "Why we can't make a longer conversation when you or me keep the conversation run by saying shitty things or anything I don't give a damn as long as I don't have to sit like a loner with a stone beside me. Say, Mikasa, what do you want us to talk about?"

"Anything..?"

Levi groaned at her. "K. Now, I'll be the first who ask you some question and you have to keep our conversation as long as you can. And next time will be vice versa. Got it?"

Mikasa just nodded.

"Tell me about your family. What's your connection with that green-eyed brat because I can't spot any similarities between two of you."

Levi's question made Mikasa tensed suddenly. Her eyes wide opened for a moment and back to normal with a sadden expression. She gripped her skirt tightly until it crumpled, screamed for the master to let her grip go. The action Mikasa just made, caught Levi's eyes. She saw the distress on Mikasa eyes and regretted her question.

"O – Oi, I'm sorry. You don't have to –"

"Eren is my adopted brother." Mikasa cut Levi's sentence, head still looked down. "No, I'm the one who adopted by his family."

Levi narrowed her eyes at Mikasa.

"I have to answer your question, Levi. No one can pull back their question when they ask you." She lifted her head and smiled at Levi. "It happened when I was six. I was the only child in my family, no brother, no sister, no sibling. I was the love of my parents, the one they could be proud of. It was really good to see them smile when I showed them my good score at Elementary School. They kissed my forehead and told me a short story about a girl who tried really hard to be the best in her own best way. They always told me to be a girl, a woman, a mother, a grandmother, an ancestor, who always smiles every time something bad happened to me. They always said that they loved me, whenever I was, and whoever I became."

"It was Christmas Eve when I had to walk to the different path with my parents. _You can't go with us. You have to take another way. But all of us know, that someday, we will be together again_. That was what my parents said when I was unconscious after our car jumped over the cliff. I was laying on the cold, snowy ground when I opened my eyes. Everything was blur. I could only see there's a pool of blood on the ground, broken glasses, smashed car, and a few lights came towards me."

"When I opened my eyes for the second time, I saw white room. The disinfectant was really strong in my nose, and that moment I knew that I was in the hospital. I remember everything at the moment. About my family, about our laughs, and about the incident. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die that time. I really, really want to smash my head to the wall until I break my head into million tiny pieces and I know, I will die."

Levi could see a tear leaked from Mikasa's eyes. She smiled when she told her about her story. Levi really wanted to hug her. She wanted to pat her back and tell her that everything will be okay. But she knew, she could not. _She_ could totally not.

"But, the green-eyed boy who sat beside me without me noticing his present was looking at me innocently. He looked really innocent with a big blue jacket around his tiny body and his chubby big cheeks. He looked at me like a really curious little boy who seek for an answer. _Are you okay_? That was his first sentence that came from his tiny mouth. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him until a man with glasses walked in. He was the doctor who took care of me. He told me everything I didn't know, and everything I already knew. I didn't accept everything he said or everything on my mind. I always told myself that everything was just a dream. Until a cold hand touched my shoulder and say, _I'm going home tonight with Daddy. Mum makes a cake and another delicious food at home. Do you want to come with us?_ And started from that time, I was living with Jäger family."

"Eren."

Mikasa nodded at Levi. "He gives me life. His family gives me life. We live as a sibling for eleven years. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. He's a jerk, I know it, and everyone knows it. But I still love him. I want him to be happy all the time. He's everything to me."

Levi's blue eyes looked into Mikasa's. She smiled sweetly thought Levi knew there was a sad spot behind it. Everyone had their own story, Levi knew it. Everyone had different kind of story to tell and to remember. They would probably stop to tell it anymore, but they would never forget it, even if they tried – as long as they did not get amnesia, you see.

Levi looked at the door and said something that surprised Mikasa. "Nah, Eren, how long will you stay at there?"

A laugh could be heard from outside of the room. Someone opened the door and showed a tall green-eyed boy they were just talking about. "How do you know I was there, Levi-chan?"

"Intuition." Levi got up and took his bag. Facing Mikasa who still sat on the floor with a tear streak on her cheeks. "I have to go. It's already late."

"Do you want me to give you a drive? It's dangerous, huh?" Eren was the one who replied what Levi just said, and of course, full of confident.

"Eren!"

"I'll take it." Levi said, taking everyone's attention. "Drive me home, brat."

"W – What? Are you serious, Levi-chan?" Eren's loud surprised voice echoing in the room. He looked unsure about what Levi said and surprised like a married man saw a divorce paper on his desk in the morning.

"Do it fast or I'll take my words back." And with that, Eren stormed out of the room. His voice could be heard all around the house or perhaps outside too. Levi turned her body to the standing Mikasa who now was in front of her.

"You're not going to dumb him, right?" Asked Mikasa suspicious.

"I just take his offering. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just really suspicious."

Without Mikasa noticing, Levi walked closer to her. She put her big hand on Mikasa's head and patted it slowly. "Don't worry, kid. It's just a thank you for me because you told me about yourself. You wanted your brother to be happy, right? See, I take his offering right now and I think that will make him happy."

Mikasa was dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you about my family one day. Not now, but I promise you I will tell you." Levi took her hand from Mikasa's head and walked away from her. At her door frame, Levi stopped and looked down at the floor. "You have an amazing family, Mikasa. That's your treasure. You're a lucky girl."

And then Levi went away, leaving Mikasa alone with another big question in her mind.

* * *

The dark sky was really beautiful tonight. Million stars was shining brightly at the sky with the moon as their centre. It looked like a big black curtain sprinkled by sugar and made a perfect constellation look alike. People could see it, they could see how beautiful the night was because Levi could see those kids and couples were smiling when they had their heads up.

Levi saw those moving images from behind the window car. Black. Outside was black. It was totally black if there were no lamps out there. She really loved it. She really loved black night sky and how the atmosphere gave her a chill every time she looked at it. It was dark, yet so calm. The calmness surrounded her was the best thing she ever knew in her life. She never wanted anything else. She just needed somewhere and some time to be the loner under the sky.

"So." Levi turned her head from the window. "Do you – probably want to eat something before go home, Levi-chan?"

The brunette-haired boy who had his eyes on the road while driving a black Audi spoke to break the silent between them since they left Mikasa and Eren's house. _Fucking famous person_ , Levi thought.

"No. Just drive me home."

Levi turned her head back to the window, examined the outside world where the dark side of it could stab anyone at any time. She could feel it how tense Eren was. She did not want to make the boy nervous or anything else. Did she do something wrong and made him nervous? What the hell was wrong with her? For a million times, Levi could not understand other people.

"Where's your parents?" The question that coming from Levi made Eren turned his head at her, brows flat above his eyes. "I didn't see them when I was at your house."

The traffic light turned into red, stopped every driver to stop their vehicles. "My Mum died two years ago because a rare disease. It really shocked three of us because she died on the day when Mikasa and I was graduated from our Junior High. She was really kind person. She brought the happiness in the family every time the atmosphere around us got heavy. She was truly an angel."

The lump in Levi's throat made her really uncomfortable. She wanted to swallow it but it did not want to fall to her stomach. Eren could see the weird act of Levi when she gripped her sweater very tight, made a chance of her hand to break it. She bit her lower lips, it was almost bleeding, Eren could say.

"Levi-chan, are you ok?" Asked Eren worriedly at her.

"I'm fine." She lost her grip on her sweater when she found out that Eren noticed what she did. "And your father?"

"You already know, right, that my Dad was the one who took care of Mikasa when she was on an incident? He has a work to do at a very far country. He usually go home on every Christmas Day every year, celebrate the beautiful day with Mikasa and me." Clarified Eren with a smile on his face.

"How about your –"

"That's my house." Levi pointed her finger at the little flat with black gate. She cut Eren's sentence, avoiding the same question that will lead them to the same answer. And again, Eren noticed it when she always avoided that kind of your question.

Eren parked his car in front of the house. It was a typical rented house with a simple architecture and could be rented with low budget. _Did she live by herself?_ Eren thought quietly and he would probably ask Mikasa about this girl more.

"Thanks, Eren."

"A – Ah, yes, you're welcome, Levi –"

"Just Levi." Levi said. "Just call me Levi."

Eren was speechless for a moment and he saw Levi was already behind her gate. Eren could saw how weird her expression was like there was something hold her back to say something. She really looked so sad, her lips were trembling, hands hold her bag tightly.

"Eren." She sounded like a broken girl for Eren.

"Tell yourself and Mikasa, don't let what important to you go from your grasp. Or you'll probably be like me."

And then Levi went away, leaving Eren alone with another big question in his mind.

Like Mikasa.

* * *

Am I the only one who thinking that this chapter is kinda weird...? Because I think I am and sorry about the chapter ;_; There's something bothering my mind for past a week and makes me cannot think anything like, _God_ , it's really frustrating to not able to writing anything.

Btw, I cannot explain anything about this chapter but Levi looks a bit pervert, doesn't she? LOL I love pervert Levi (hmmm). I may say that the interaction between Mikasa and Levi looks like they are a lesbian couple like... really lesbian. But that's only for now, let's see what will happen at a few chapters ahead *laugh cunningly*


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Encounter: Hātobīto (ハートビート)

"Heartbeat"

* * *

Sunday morning was always her favourite. The sun shone brightly when the watch on Mikasa's left wrist told her that it was already 9 AM. The weather was so good, the sky was so blue, the wind blew softly, and the temperature was warm enough for Mikasa to not wear any jackets. She wore a pair of a brown ankle boots that matched with her flowery short dress that reached her knee. Did not forget, she wore her favourite red scarf and let her bob raven hair blown by the wind.

Her legs guided her to somewhere she did not even know before but by the map Eren gave her last night. _Just follow the map I give to you so you can find Levi's house_. She remembered how excited and proud Eren when he was the one knew about Levi's house before everyone else. After a few minutes walked alone, Mikasa arrived at the small house that matched with Eren's description. Black gate and white wall.

Mikasa pressed the bell on Levi's apartment door. Waited for a few minutes before she heard someone's step from inside.

"Who's that?" A rough male voice startled Mikasa a bit.

"Levi?" Mikasa spoke as she waited for an answer from the other side of the door. She could hear Levi yelled a ' _fuck'_ word and made her lifted her brow. "Is that you? Are you ok?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Mikasa?"

"I want to visit?"

She could heard how loud Levi groaned from inside. "Wait there for fifteen minutes. I'll be back. Don't you _dare_ to open the fucking door."

And then, Mikasa heard another step faded away from her ear.

With the wind blew a bit harder than before, Mikasa waited for the house master to open the door and let her went inside the house. She took a look at the little garden in front of the house where she could see how clean the garden was. There was no leaf on the ground though it was fall already and the leaf felt every single minute. A group of flowers that only grew when the fall came was well-organized on the little spot of the garden. It was aster. A blue aster. She never knew Levi was that kind of girl who liked flower.

"Oi, do you want to come?" A familiar voice took Mikasa's attention, turned her head and found Levi was stood in the door frame. She wore a green army baggy trousers and a black sweater with a white line on her collar. Her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Took you so long." Mikasa went inside and found another well-organized place, or she could say it was the most well-organized place she ever knew. "Your house is so neat."

"Don't touch anything." Reminded Levi when both of them walked through the little corridor in Levi's house. Levi did not turned her head for a second and continued her walk to the second floor. "At least you have washed your hand."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and lifted her brow. "Are you a clean freak or what?" Levi did not give Mikasa a respond and only walked upstairs, ignoring her.

While they were walking to somewhere Mikasa guessed was Levi's room, she thought that Levi's house was kind of weird. There was no photo or anything to make the room looked lively. There were only a few chairs and cupboards without any decorations could be seen. The house looked really dead. It was not creepy or something like that. It was just really stranger, Mikasa might say.

"So, what are you doing in front of my house in the morning like a lost puppy waiting for someone to open the damn door?" Asked Levi when they finally reached the average teenager room.

"I want you to accompany me to the café."

Levi narrowed her eyes at the oriental girl who sat on her white covered bed. "For what?"

"It's Sunday and I'm really bored at home. Eren is too lazy to move his ass while Sasha and Annie still do their task."

"You can text me, silly. You're really weird girl who never use her phone correctly. What's the point of you having a mobile phone, huh?"

"I want to see your house." Mikasa's eyes pleaded at Levi, made her groaned, again. Was she really loved to groan or what? "So, how?"

"I'll change my clothes." The short girl walked to her closet and took a pair of clothes. "Don't _touch_ anything."

Mikasa saw Levi walked to her bathroom, to change her clothes. She stood up and took a look at her friend's room. It was simple bedroom, not boyish nor girlies. There was no decorations in the room like the other room. It was totally flat, only consisted of a medium bed, two drawers, cupboard, and a pair of desks with a single chair. There was nothing here to see.

A drawer beside the window took her attention. The coloured was so soft and it was so heavy – because it made from teak wood. So strong, so elegant. The second shelf was opened a bit, not closed properly. She opened the second shelf and took a look inside it to see what was inside.

 _What the fuck_.

Mikasa cursed under her breathe when she saw a stack of books inside it. They were a really familiar books for her, because her beloved brother had a ton of it in his room. And every single time Mikasa opened Eren's door to call him for dinner, she always saw him enjoyed to see the books (or rather she said it was a magazine) with a girl only wore a _bikini_ on the cover.

"Don't tell me she's really a lesbian..."

 _God help me_.

Mikasa was gobsmacked, thinking about how she had to tell Eren about the truth behind Levi's identity. _No_ , she did not want to make her brother upset, desperate. If he knew the truth about the girls he truly loved, Mikasa was sure that her brother would go crazy – and it would be affect his career.

"When will we go?" Levi's voice made Mikasa more nervous. She placed the magazines back to the drawer and sat back on the bed. Levi did not come out from the bathroom yet, but she knew she would in a second.

The bathroom's door opened and showed Levi with brown gathered skirt as the bottom and a cream plain t-shirt with black over-sized cardigan covered her arms and reached her knee. She looked really cute and fashionable with that clothes for Mikasa. Her short body made her like a doll, but kind of a creepy doll.

"Um, now?"

Levi turned her head at Mikasa, suspicious. "Okay."

The tension between them become really awkward. Mikasa only paid attention to Levi who was busy folded her unused clothes and placed them on the small box beside her bed. Levi took a maroon satchel and a pair of black flat shoes from her closet.

"So?" Levi stood on her door frame, waiting for Mikasa to respond.

"Let's go?"

Levi left her room and followed by Mikasa from behind. They walked outside the house and let Levi to lock the door. They were walked side by side, without saying anything.

"What the hell is happening with your tiny brain, Mikasa? You act strangely since we left the house." Levi tilted her head to Mikasa, showed her bored expression and suspicious to the girl who walked a bit far beside her. "And why do you walk so far from me?"

"Uh –" Mikasa gulped. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Levi lifted her brow. _Strange, really strange_ , she thought.

"What?" The look Levi gave to Mikasa made her uncomfortable. Because, first, Levi's glance was really scary like a ghost in the broad daylight, second, Mikasa was still thinking about what she found at Levi's home a moment ago, and third, she was kind of afraid if Levi was, you know, according to those magazines, _lesbian_.

"You're strange."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, awkwardly.

"Huh, I never know your house is closer to the café than mine." The café they were going to could be seen from the distance. The old decoration that placed in front of the café was a really familiar sight for Mikasa – and Levi too. "Do you really like to go there?"

The wind that blown faster made Levi put both of her hands to her cardigan's pocket. "Every Monday and Thursday since four years ago."

"Why both days?"

"No reason." Levi said. "How about you?"

"Just when I have a free time. Usually when the school ends I always go there." Mikasa looked at Levi's face. "But, I never saw you before if I went to the shop on Monday or Thursday."

"But I always see you."

Levi's statement made Mikasa looked at Levi carefully, wondered. Levi did not turn her head to Mikasa to give any glances or anything. She just looked to the front, focused her eyes to the café that seemed to get closer.

"Welcome!"

The young shopkeeper who stood in front of the door while he swept the floor welcoming both of the beautiful girls. Mikasa remembered the man who usually brought his little son to the café and let him play with the customer. The grandchild of the old man had a mahogany hair that combed neatly to the back of his head, made him looked younger.

Mikasa smiled at him.

Both of them went to the counter and ordered a few things. Mikasa ordered a piece of brownies and her favourite beverage, Oolong tea, while Levi just ordered a cup of hot black tea. They walked together to Mikasa's favourite place – or she could say _Levi's favourite place_ too. Beside the window when they could see everything outside clearly.

"So, do you want to spend the rest of the day sitting here?" Levi took her tea cup, blew the hot smoke that coming from the hot beverage. "How boring."

"Actually... there's something I want to ask you."

Levi placed her cup back on the tray after sipped her tea, slowly. "What do you mean?"

"But, please don't hate me." Seeing Mikasa pleaded expression, made Levi more suspicious of her. She did not have any idea of what Mikasa was talking about right now. Mikasa's face showed her something that could be translated into ' _please, do what I ask you to do and please don't hate me_ '.

"Spilt it out."

"Today, just today, can you please have a date with –"

"Mikasa, Levi! Sorry I'm late! The traffic nuts like a total asshole."

" – Eren."

Sudden burst from a new comer took Levi's attention immediately. The young boy who wore unbuttoned brown parka with a plain white t-shirt inside looked really tired (she bet he ran from the cark park). Levi took a look to the lower side of his body and he found out that the boy wore a dark olive green jogger pants and a pair of steriyo brown boots.

After examining Eren, Levi turned her eyes to Mikasa who sweat nervously on her chair with her head down. Mikasa knew how her life would end in the blink of an eye if she lifted her head and found a pair of dangerous eyes who were ready to kill her any time. Without seeing the creepy girl in front of her, Mikasa knew that the hot dark terrifying aura spread in the café was from the one and only Levi she ever knew.

"So, are you ready, Levi?" The usual Eren was being the most carefree person at the wrong situation. Mikasa just closed her eyes and gritted her teeth panicky at how her brother could be so stupid right now.

" _Ready?_ "

Bingo.

Levi's voice sounded really heavy, and dark, and strong, and full of rage. Mikasa _knew_ it. But Eren, being the clueless and the blunt one did not recognise about the strange yet terrifying atmosphere. He just sat beside Mikasa, smiled widely at the girl who were ready to kill Mikasa – or perhaps both of them.

"Huh? Mikasa didn't tell you yet? We're going to have a date together!" Eren's loud voice made Mikasa slapped her face and took some people's attention to the group of teenagers.

" _Date?_ "

Mikasa gulped.

Eren put his hand to his pocket and showed Levi two strips of papers. "I got two tickets to the new Amusement Park that just opens today! My manager gave me these yesterday because he got a lot of free tickets to the Park. He gave me two tickets because he said I can take Mikasa with me since I don't have any girlfriend, _but_ since I know Mikasa doesn't like being in the crowded place, so I'll take you with me to the Park. Levi, it's just two of us!"

To be honest, Mikasa could not say anything of how stupid her brother was, and she had to say that he was really, really stupid. Mikasa took a breath, a deep breath and she hoped Levi would not hear her. She really wanted to slap Eren right in the place and erase the enthusiastic face on his then tell him that _she_ was not in a condition where she could just say yes over things Eren just said.

The sound of the bottom of a cup hit its tray sounded like an alarm for Mikasa. She knew it, she knew that Levi waited her to join their conversation – probably Levi think it was a totally useless conversation.

"Levi, let's go! We have to hurry or the queue will be too long!" Eren stood up and took Levi's hand in a fast movement, dragged her from her chair before Levi could give any complains.

She did not say anything when Eren pulled herself away with him. And Mikasa knew that there was something wrong, _really_ wrong. Mikasa still sat on her chair, her sweat wet her bang and fell like a waterfall in the middle of summer. Even without turned her head to see the two people went away from her, she always knew how deep Levi's look stabbed her from behind and how damned herself.

Yeah, she was totally true.

She was damned.

* * *

After an hour and half driving from the café and queuing to enter the very crowded Amusement Park, Eren and Levi finally got away from those hundreds of people cheering about how happy they were, while Levi was just cursing about how long the queue and it was so frustrating.

"That's so sick!" Yelled Eren enthusiastically. He had his two hands in the air, showed how excited he was for today. "It's really crazy how crowded this place. I'm so excited and I'm fired up! How about you, Levi?"

Levi rolled her eyes when she saw how childish Eren was. "I don't like crowded place."

"Oh..." Eren's face fell in a quick pace when he heard what Levi said. He felt there was an arrow jabbed his heart at the exact time that simple sentence came from Levi who walked beside him.

They walked together side by side and Levi did not know what their destination was. Both of them were really quite and Levi hated this kind of situation.

"If you don't like to be here, I can drive you home." Said Eren, shocked Levi a bit. She took a look at Eren who now lost his happy face, hands inside his pocket, gripped it tightly. Levi suddenly was thinking about what she just said a moment ago. Yes, she kind of regret it. What she said was truly hurt the excited boy.

"I'm sorry if I –"

Levi poked Eren's left cheek and lifted her head up to see the boy who was taller than her. Seeing Eren's confused face when he turned his head to Levi. "Don't get those fucked up things clouded your mind. Who's tell you I'm not excited to be here?"

Suddenly, Eren turned his body and covered his face while Levi just lifted her brows.

"What the hell?"

"Stop it, Levi-chan. Don't give me that expression or do you want me to _attack_ you right now?" Eren's words made Levi's hand turned into a grip that could hit Eren right in the face and made him sprawled on the ground lifelessly. And did not wait a second, Levi's fist landed on Eren's nose, made him thrown a few yard back. People around them were froze for a moment.

"Le – Levi you hurt –"

Levi's strong grips almost chocked Eren when they grasped Eren's collar. Eren who had blood coming from his nose was really scary of what just happened to himself. The terrifying figure who had her face right in from of his face made him fell into a dilemma. He did not know what he felt right now, between how his body trembled like a new-born lamb that could not stand properly or how Levi's face was so close to his and that made his body almost its power to think.

" _Don't you dare to say those disgusting vocabulary anymore or I'll kick you in the gut until you can't walk for a whole month_."

"Y – Yes, Ma'am." Eren gulped and Levi released his grip.

"Did I hit you that bad?" Levi gave her hand for Eren, helped him to stand up. Eren, obviously, took her hand with a happy face that already came back. He took a blue handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his bloody nose.

"Uh, yeah, you almost broke my nose."

"Tch, sorry, I can't control myself."

He laughed a little. "That's ok. That's totally my fault." The blood that was already dried and clean from Eren's face allowed him to take back his mask, covered his mouth and nose. That's right, since both of them entered the Amusement Park, Eren used a mask and sunglasses to cover his face and a brown beanie to cover his auburn hair. _I don't want my fans to know that I'm here_ , he said when Levi asked him why he wore those things like some terrorises planned to bomb a city.

"Levi! I'll win the big teddy bear for you!" Eren yelled when he saw a little store that held a shooting competition to win a big teddy bear and a few others gifts. Levi walked slowly following the boy who ran excitedly to the store, raising his hand to take the owner's attention.

"Sir, I want to buy a ticket!"

"Ah, young man, you can try to shoot the target right in the middle." The fat old man pointed to the target that placed a few metre from Eren. He had to shot right in the red dot in the middle of the target or he had to lose the teddy bear.

"Gotcha!"

Levi who stood beside Eren with some people surrounded her looked at how Eren tried really hard to shoot the red dot. The first bullet Eren shot was deviated so far from the target, not even hit the blue circle. The second bullet, he finally hit the blue side, but that was too far from the red dot. At the end, Eren lost his chance to win the teddy bear. Until the twelfth bullet, he still could not touch the red dot and started to lose his confident.

"Levi, I'm sorry I can't win the doll for you. But I promise, the next time, I'll win the doll!" Eren who had smile on his face stood right in front of Levi, trying to lit the atmosphere though she knew he was really upset.

Levi walked back to the store.

"Eh, Levi, what are –"

"I buy a ticket." The owner of the shop who looked surprised by a little girl who asked for a ticket. "Just one ticket."

"Are you sure, little girl?"

"Just give me the gun."

People who stood beside Levi looked at her underestimately while Eren bit his nails, stood beside her who were ready to fire the gun. Levi did not care anymore when she heard a few people chattering about how impossible a little girl to hit the little red dot and win the gift. She did not care. She never care.

And _bang_ , a bullet fired from the gun and hit the red dot right in the middle.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Give me the gift." The old man gave her the big teddy bear and the other people looked at her, surprised. Levi left the shop, pulled Eren with her to continue their activity. She knew it. She knew Eren would probably feel disgusted with her.

"Levi –"

She knew it.

"That's awesome!" Levi stopped her walk and turned to Eren. "How could you do that? Oh God, that's totally awesome! You have to teach me how to shoot like that!"

"You're – You're not afraid of me?"

Eren laughed. "What? Why should I? Just because a girl is able to use a gun better than a boy? Hey, that's rude! You're incredible!"

Levi looked at him again, lifted her head a bit to see his really happy face. There was nothing he covered behind his smile and expression. This boy was so strange. At least that was what she thought about the green-eyed boy. What kind of boy he was?"

"So, what do you want to ride, Levi?" Eren gave his hand to Levi, asked her to bring her new teddy bear. Levi thought a moment and took a look at her side. Examined the new environment for her to see what kind of things she had to do. And her eyes landed on a thing not so far from them.

"I want that." She pointed her finger and Eren's happy face turned into a shock one when he saw a deadly roller coaster with a red track made an eerie voice in his ears.

"A – Are you sure?"

"Are you not?"

"I – I'm fine."

"Come on."

They walked to the ride. Levi lead the way while Eren followed behind her with a shiver ran through his back when he heard people's scream kicked his eardrum. _Welcome to the Hell_ was the slogan of the roller coaster who could take any life anytime. For Eren, that was really the Hell.

"Levi, you're – not afraid?" Asked Eren with his voice vibrated like a boy saw a ghost in the broad daylight. He was sitting nervously on the roller coaster, waiting for the ride to slide and bring his life went away. The cold wind did not bother Eren anymore because his sweat warmed his body like an oven.

"This is going to be fun."

Eren gulped. "Yeah, fun..."

And the ride begun.

(And Eren hoped, he was going to be ok)

.

.

The sound of someone was throwing up in the toilet made Levi wanted to close her ears with a wood so she could not hear anything disgusting anymore. After Eren and Levi rode the roller coaster, Eren was the first person who stormed to the exit gate and ran to the toilet, to throw up. And now, fifteen minute after the ride, Eren was still in the toilet throwing up like a pregnant woman had her first morning sickness.

Levi was sitting on the bench in front of the public toilet, waited the young boy to come back to life with (she hoped) a better condition.

"Levi... I'm sorry I ruin the ride..."

She turned her head and found Eren walked like a zombie to her. He looked like a boy who just lost his soul and the angel gave it back to him just a second ago. His face was so blue like he just ate a poisonous mushroom to survive in the wild jungle. "What the hell. You're like a corpse."

"Please punch my stomach..." Levi helped him to sit down on the bench and handled him a bottle warm water. "I want to die..."

"You're so stupid. If you can't ride that kind of thing just tell me." She handed him her handkerchief. Eren took it with glittering eyes – that was probably because what he hold right now was Levi's – and used it to rub his wet face from the water he used to wash his face.

"I just want to make you happy."

Levi widened her eyes and pulled back a little. The words that came out from Eren's mouth stratled her and made her forgot how to breathe. She did not even remember when the last time she was in this kind of situation was.

 _Levi, I just want you to be happy._

Her mind clouded and everything seemed blur for her. The mixture of cold wind and the cold sensation produced in her body made her almost lost her mind. Her brain froze and stopped working for a second. She could feel her heart clenched like there was a hand gripped it and never wanted to let go.

 _I'm sorry if I can make you happier than this, but, I still try to do it._

 _No. No. Please try to breathe, Levi, you have to breathe_. Levi motivated herself. She really hoped there was someone who would wake her from her temporary nightmare. No, she did not want to remember anything right now. She did not want to remember those nightmares that always coloured her dreams. _No,_ she –

"Levi." A pair of hand woke her from her daydream when Eren's warm hands gripped both of her hands, tightly. She lifted her head and found Eren's face was so close to her, she even could feel his breathing. His face was so serious.

"Please let me love you."

* * *

Mikasa was sitting in front of the television, waiting her brother to come home. She pressed the remote to change the channel, without knowing what channel she had to watch. She sighed loudly when she remembered how she had to apologise to Levi. Levi was not kind of person who easily to forgive people, or maybe she was, Mikasa did not know anything about her.

Suddenly, the front door was opened with a loud thud and showed a brown haired boy with battered face.

"Eren?" The person was Eren, the one and only Eren who she knew in the world. "What happens with you?"

Eren was sat down on the floor, back on the door. He looked really lifeless like an innocent kid beaten up by those funky kids who loved to beat someone. He got blue eye, a dark blue eye like he just hit by something hard, really hard.

He lifted his hand and showed Mikasa a piece of blue handkerchief. Mikasa narrowed her eyes. "It's Levi's." He smiled lifelessly.

"You sick bastard! Go back to your room!" Mikasa was really angry at her brother. How could he was so stupid and got Levi's handkerchief then smiled like a pervert old man. And now, Mikasa was really panic at how she had to apologise to Levi because her and her brother's action. Mikasa brought her hand to her face and wiped it.

But suddenly, her phone beeped as a sign that was a new message.

 **From: Levi**

 **Thank you.**

Huh?

.

.

Eren who was laying on his bed was facing his phone. He rolled and sighed loudly, now facing the blue wall of his room. He remembered everything that happened after he threw up at the Amusement Park. Every single thing. He remembered how Levi's face suddenly changed when he say those words that maybe startled her.

 _And another punch landed on Eren's face._

" _What the hell, idiot? Why did you suddenly grab my hand?" Levi was looked really angry at Eren who, again, laying on the ground with blood running from his nose. He could see how scary Levi right now with dark aura surrounded her._

" _That's a sexual harassment!" Another punch landed on Eren's face._

" _You pervert giant idiot boy!" And another punch._

" _Fuck your life, stupid lizard!" And the fourth punch._

" _Go clean you filthy little mind or I'll –"_

" _W – Wait! Please, stop! Please, don't hit me again!"_

 _Levi stopped and saw how beaten up Eren was. His face was – wracked. And probably she broke his nose. Suddenly, Eren was kneeling on her legs._

" _I – I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry, Levi! You can do anything to me but please don't hit me again and please don't hate me! Please, Levi, please, don't hate me. I'll do anything for you as long as you don't hate me. You can hit me another time but please, I beg you with my life, don't hate me."_

 _The look on Eren's face made Levi released her grip on Eren's._

 _Levi turned back her body, gave Eren her back. She did not know how to respond nor did she never know how. She could see how desperate the boy was begging her. She still could not understand why this boy was really – like? – her. Why this body gave her permission to hit him as long as she did not hate him? What the hell is happening?_

" _Stand up."_

" _But, Levi –"_

" _Shut your mouth up and stand up."_

" _But, please, tell me you not hate me! Levi, just tell me –"_

" _Thank you." Levi cut Eren's sentence, made him stopped and looked at her. "Today, you know, is a good day."_

"Levi, who the hell are you."

* * *

I'm not that good at making a date scene and GOD PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO BE ROMANTIC. But seriously I can't make a good romantic scene because romantic feeling sucks, sometimes. You know, this chapter have a lot of Ereri and CAN YOU TELL ME WHY I SUDDENLY LOVE THE PAIR, really, they are really cute and I rather ship them platonically (I still love Rivamika the most).


End file.
